The wolves of winter - Teil I
by WinterfellVeela
Summary: T-Shot/ Arya S. kehrt nach vielen Jahren zurück nach Winterfell, doch nichts ist mehr so wie es war. Der Großteil der Starks ist tot; Jon ist 'König', fort in den Süden; Bran, nur noch eine leere Hülle seiner selbst. Sansa, schwer traumatisiert, ist alles was ihr bleibt. Auf keinen Fall wird sie riskieren, auch noch sie zu verlieren! Weder an den Tod, noch an die Trauer!-SanSan!
1. Part I

**Valar** **morghulis.**

Und herzlich willkommen, zu einer ganz spontanen Eingebung, die ein OS werden sollte und am Ende so eskalierte, dass sie _BIS JETZT_ schon über 30 Seiten umfast. *lach*  
Hier sind die Pferde wirklich gewaltig mit mir durch gegangen und aus einem OS entwickelte sich eine (mindestens) drei teilige Reihe an Two-Shots.  
Die Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte kam mir, während ich an meiner anderen ASOIAF-FF geschrieben habe, weshalb sich einige Ereignisse, in den Storylines der beiden Geschichten, vermutlich etwas ähneln werden.  
(Dennoch haben die beiden Projekte nichts mit einander zutun, stehen völlig selbstständig im Fanfic' Universum!)

 _Jedenfalls..._  
Hier noch ein paar kleine Anmerkungen, bevor ihr zu lesen beginnt.  
Die Rechte von ASOIAF, den Charakteren, Orginal-Handlungen, Orten, Namen...usw. liegen selbstverständlich NICHT bei mir, sondern bei dem wunderbaren GRRM.  
Aber das ist natürlich klar, sollte aber dennoch immer wieder erwähnt werden!

Zur Story an sich sei gesagt, dass es sich um eine 'Total-AU' Fanfic' handelt, die sowohl Elemente der Bücher, als auch der HBO Serie übernimmt.  
Das gilt jedenfalls für den roten Faden Handlung. Was die Charaktere, Persönlichkeiten und deren Aussehen angeht, bevorzuge ich eindeutig und ganz klar die Darstellungen der Bücher, gegenüber der (natürlich dennoch wunderbaren und begabten) Schauspieler der Serie. Aber zum Glück ist es ja jedem selbst überlassen, seine ganz eigene wilde fantasie völlig auszuleben, während dem lesen und sich die Charaktere, ganz ungebunden, so vorzustellen, wie sie einem am besten gefallen! (Wer dennoch eine Vorstellung von meiner ganz persönlichen Lieblingsdarstellung SanSan's haben möchte, sollte sich unbedingt 'bubug' s Meisterwerke ansehen! bubug/art/Not-An-Embrace-624376452 )  
Beim Alter der Charaktere vermischt sich ein bisschen was von beidem, bei Arya und Sansa halte ich mich zb eher an die Serie, (Arya - 16 Jahre, Sansa 19 Jahre,) während ich beim Altersunterschied von SanSan (14/15 Jahre) den Büchern treu bleibe.  
Ihr sehr also, es wird eine bunte Mischung, die sich auch schnell im Verlauf der Handlung erkennen lässt.  
Schnell werdet ihr merken, dass sich die Handlung sehr nahe am Verlauf der 7. Staffel (die Bücher sind ja leider noch nicht soweit,) entlang hangelt, jedoch viele Sachen von mir verändert, angepasst oder ganz weg gelassen wurden.

Die Story erzählt die Geschichte NUR aus den Perspektiven der beiden Stark-Schwestern.  
Im ersten Teil geht es hauptsächlich um Sansa und Sandor.  
Ab Teil zwei bekommen dann auch Gendrya immer mehr Auftritte! *Yey*  
Mögliche Nebenpaare treten evtl. kurz auf, haben jedoch sonst nicht viel Einfluss, da ich mich hier ganz und gar auf meine beiden Lieblings Ships konzentriere.  
 _  
Da ich zwar die HBO Serie (auch) auf deutsch gesehen habe, habe ich die Bücher ausschließlich auf englisch gelesen, genau wie so gut alle FF's die ich lese. Daher wird euch schnell auffallen, dass ich einen deutlichen Hang zu den Orginalnamen habe. Während ich mich, zum Beispiel, mit 'Kleinfinger' und 'der Ehr' ganz gut anfreunden kann, finde ich stumpfe Übersetzungen wie 'kleiner Vogel', 'Struppel' oder 'Stinker' einfach grausig und halte mich in solchen Fällen, einfach (aus pers. Geschmack) stur an die englischen Namen, also an 'little bird', 'Shaggydog' und 'Reek'. Ich habe dennoch mein bestes gegeben, den englischen Anteil gering zu halten und es so zu gestalten, dass es gut verständlich und nicht all zu 'strange' rüberkommt. *hehe* Ich hoffe, ihr stört euch nicht daran._

 _ **Auch noch wichtig zu erwähnen:**_

 **Jeder Textabschnitt, also jede leere Zeile zwischen zwei Textblöcken, stellt einen eigenen Zeitpunkt da. Eine Art Zeitsprung.**  
 **Absätze zwischen den Blöcken bedeuten, dass zwischen den Handlungen eine gewisse Zeit vergangen ist.  
Wie viel ist ganz unterschiedlich. Oft ein paar Stunden, es kann sich aber auch um Minuten, Tage, Wochen, Monate handeln.**

 _So. Jetzt habe ich aber wirklich genug geschwafelt..._  
 _Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß und Freude beim lesen._  
 _Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn ihr mir am Ende ein kleinen Feedback dalassen würdet und mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat!_  
 _Ich würde mich ehrlich freuen._

 _ **Eure Veela**_

 **The wolves of Winter - Teil I.**

 **.Arya.**

Es war ein kalter und düsterer Wintertag. Der Wind heulte durch die hohen, kahlen Bäume des Waldes, während die Hufe des rostbraunen Pferdes tiefe Spuren im frischen Schnee hinterließen.  
Schon seit zwei Tagen trieb sie ihre Stute voran, immer Richtung Norden, hielt nur an um sich zu erleichtern oder sich die Müden Beine zu vertreten.  
Die langsam fallenden Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihren dunklen Haaren und auf ihrem langen, schwarzen Mantel. Doch die Kälte war ihr nicht unangenehm, schon sogar fast willkommen.  
Während sie weiter und weiter durch den Pfad zwischen den hohen Baumstämmen ritt, kehrten unzählige, alte und schon lange verdrängte Erinnerungen an den hohen Norden, ihre Kindheit und ihre Familie zu ihr zurück. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die Burg, die mächtigen, hohen, grauen Mauern und runden Türme. Sie sah den Burghof, in dem eine Gruppe von vier Jungs Bogenschießen übte, der kleinste, Bran, schoss wieder und wieder daneben, bis sie es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und selbst einen schnellen, präziesen Pfeil in die rote Mitte der Zielscheibe schoss. Lachend war sie davon gerannt.  
Im nächsten Moment sah sie die feurigen, roten Locken ihrer Mutter... oder die ihrer Schwester? Sie sah ihre leuchtenden Tully-blauen Augen, die schneeweiße Porzellanhaut der beiden Schönheiten...  
Es hatte sie immer ein wenig betrübt, dass ihre Schwester all die Schönheit der Mutter geerbt hatte, wohingegen sie selbst immer schon wild, bubenhaft und zerzaust gewesen war.  
Heute, nach allem was geschehen war, empfand sie anders. Sie vermisste Sansa sehr, träumte davon wieder ihre blauen Augen auf sich zu spüren, ihre große Gestalt in die Arme zu schließen... doch sie beneidete sie nicht mehr. Was hatte all ihre Schönheit schon genützt? Was hatte sie ihrer Schwester gebracht?  
Leid, Schmerz und Verlust. Jeder hatte sie benutzen und in eine Zuchtstute verwandeln wollen. Sie hatten sie gefangen gehalten, mehrmals verheiratet und missbraucht (nach allem was man so hörte), um nicht nur ihr Erbe und Titel für sich zu beanspruchen, sondern ebenso ihre Schönheit und Anmut als Schmuckstück ihrer eigenen Sippe zu tragen.  
Arya wusste nun, dass es nicht auf Schönheit oder Bewunderung ankam, es kam darauf an, ob man sich verteidigen und für sich selbst sorgen konnte. Man musste Stahl in den Knochen und Feuer im Herzen haben, wenn man in dieser Welt bestehen wollte, man durfte weder Schwäche noch Angst zeigen. Und das, das hatte sie sich selbst oft genug bewiesen, war ihre eigene, größte Stärke.  
Sie war ein Wolf, aus Fleisch und Blut, von Wut und Rache getrieben und doch so eng verbunden mit ihrem Rudel, dass es sie weich und liebevoll werden ließ. Sie war lange zeit ein einsamer Wolf gewesen, doch erinnerte sie sich noch gut an die warnenden Worte ihres Vaters...'The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.' Er hatte recht. Das hatte ihr Vater immer... Sie war ein einsamer Wolf, doch nun war es Zeit, zu ihrem Rudel zurück zu kehren.

Die Hufe ihrer Mähre hallten laut auf dem verschneiten Steinpfad, vor den Toren ihrer Heimat, auf.  
Ihr Blick war starr und ungläubig auf den weit geöffneten Eingang gerichtet, an dem zwei grimmig dreinblickende Soldaten Wache hielten.  
Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Hier war sie, nach all diesen Jahren, lebend und zurück in Winterfell.  
Zurück zuhause...  
Als sie schließlich vor dem Tor hielt und sich geschickt vom Rücken der braunen Stute schwang, starrten ihr die beiden Männer misstrauisch entgegen. Diese Würmer würden besser nicht versuchen, sie am Eintritt in die Burg zu hindern. Während sie den beiden kühl entgegen lächelte, mühelos hatte sie ihre steinerne, emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt, raste ihr Herz aufgeregt in ihrer Brust.

Die Krypta war genau so, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Eiskalt, düster und schaurig war es hier unten. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie es hier geliebt.  
Die wenigen, hölzernen Fackeln, die an den grauen Steinmauern brannten, warfen düstere schwarze Schatten über die steinernen Gesichter der Statuen.  
Es waren so viele... so viele tote Starks. In den letzten Jahren waren sogar noch viele weitere hinzu gekommen. Beinahe bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie ihren erschütterten Blick über die Gräber ihrer toten Familie schweifen ließ.  
Lyanna, die Tante die sie nie gekannt hatte und die ihr doch so verblüffend ähnlich gewesen sein soll.  
'Nur das sie als große Schönheit bezeichnet wurde, als sie in meinem Alter war.' Der Gedanke kam plötzlich, ein kleiner Schimmer ihres elfjährigen Ich's. 'Sie ist auch gestorben, als sie in meinem Alter war.'  
Ihr Blick glitt weiter, über ihren Onkel Brandon, hin zu ihrem Vater.  
Seine Statue war gut aber lange nicht perfekt getroffen. Seine leeren, steinernen Augen schienen auf sie hinunter zu sehen, während er die Hände fest um den Griff eines Schwertes geschlossen hatte. Eines... Es war nicht sein eigenes, es war nicht Eis, nur eine einfache, ungenaue Nachbildung.  
Das Schwert war schon sehr lange und unwiderruflich verloren, genau wie ihr geliebter Vater.  
Das Grab ihrer Mutter lag daneben, die gemeißelten Locken schienen ihr gerade zu über die Schultern zu fließen und ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln lag auf Cat's Lippen.  
Ein tiefer, verzweifelter Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Wann hatte ihre Mutter sie je so angelächelt? Sie konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Immer wenn sie Catelyn jetzt vor Augen hatte, sah sie besorgt und nachdenklich drein, oder rang sich ein schwaches, gequältes Lächeln ab, die Haut blass, mit tiefen Ringen unter den rotgeweinten Augen. Nichts im Vergleich zu dieser Darstellung.  
Robb sah stattlich aus, jung, groß und erhaben ragte seine Statue auf.  
Ob wohl wirklich seine Knochen in dem schweren Steinsarg ruhten? Ob sie es wirklich geschafft hatten, seine Gebeine aus den Klauen der Freys zu befreien? Sie bezweifelte es, war dennoch froh, dass man ihrem ältesten Bruder sein wohlverdientes Grab im Rahmen der Familie gewährt hatte.  
Anders als bei den anderen Familienmitgliedern hielt er nicht nur ein Schwert, zu seinen Füßen ragte auch die unglaublich detailgetreue Abbildung seines geliebten Schattenwolfes, Grey Wind, auf.  
Grey's Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen, er wirkte ruhig und dennoch bedrohlich.  
Ein schmerzlicher Stich durchfuhr sie. Der Anblick des Wolfes rief eine neue Erinnerung hervor, die Erinnerung an Nymeria und wie sie sie im Wald erkannt und doch verlassen hatte.  
Neben Robb, etwas weiter hinten und weniger groß, als die Statuen der anderen Starks, erkannte sie zu ihrer Überraschung die Abbildung einer ihr fremden Frau.  
Sie war schön. Ihr langes, schmales Gesicht und die großen fröhlichen Augen verliehen ihr ein exotisches Aussehen. Als sie die Frau eindringlich betrachtete, erkannte sie die deutliche Wölbung ihres Bauches.  
'Robb's Frau...Lady Stark... Nein. Die Königin des Nordens und Robb's Erbe in ihrem Bauch.' Der Anblick schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. 'Der Grund, warum ihr Bruder hatte sterben müssen. Der Auslöser der roten Hochzeit. Der Auftakt zur Ermordung ihrer halben Familie... und doch... es tut mir ehrlich leid, sie und Robb's Kind nie kennen gelernt zu haben. Robb wäre ein toller Vater geworden. Stark, gerecht und ehrenhaft wie er war. Genau wie Vater.'  
Als ihr Blick weiter über die Wand streifte und die nächste Statue erreichte, erstarrte sie.  
'Nein!' Keuchend sah sie in die leeren Augen ihres jüngsten Bruders.  
Rickon war älter, vielleicht zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt und größer auf seinem Abbild. Doch erkannte sie ihn sofort. Seine wilden Locken und sanften Gesichtszüge. Er hielt kein Schwert in den Händen, zu seinen Füßen thronte 'Shaggydog', grimmig und die zähne ein wenig gefletscht.  
Als sie mühsam die aufkeimende Trauer unterdrückte, die sie bei der Erkenntnis seines Todes befallen hatte, sah sie sich weiter um. Zögernd, befürchtete sie doch, weitere Abbilder ihrer geliebten zu entdecken.  
'Sansa? Bran?' Doch ihr Blick viel nur auf die alt bekannten, längst gestorbenen, früheren Verwandten. Keine weitere neue Statur war in Sicht. 'Noch nicht, jedenfalls...'

„Arya!" Der überraschte Ausruf ihrer kürzlich wiedergefunden Schwester drang nur entfernt an ihr Ohr.  
Zusammen mit Sansa war sie aus der Krypta getreten, noch immer Arm in Arm und ungläubig, trotz der tiefen Freude in ihrem Herzen, wieder einen Teil ihrer Familie in die Arme schließen zu können.  
Gemeinsam waren sie über den Hof geschritten, als sich plötzlich eine riesige Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Burg gelöst hatte und ihnen gefolgt war.  
Blitzschnell hatte sie ihre Nadel gezogen, richtete sie nun ruhig und leise knurrend direkt auf seine Kehle.  
Als sie ihn dunkel und bedrohlich lachen hörte, runzelte sie die Stirn.  
„Was, zu den sieben Höllen, machst DU hier, Hound? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich damals am Trident zum sterben zurück gelassen?" Wieder lachte er tief und freudlos auf, beäugte sie aus seinen schmalen, stahlgrauen Augen. „Hättest es besser selbst beenden sollen, bitch."  
Eine Weile starrte sie ihn an, überlegte Fieberhaft, was er hier zu suchen hatte, während Sansa weiter auf sie ein schrie. Die Stimme ihrer Schwester war schrill und zornig, trotzdem, oder vielleicht genau deswegen, blendete Arya sie aus. „Vielleicht." Erwiderte sie nach einer Weile, die Stimme kalt und spottend. „Vielleicht hole ich es noch nach."  
Die gesunde Augenbraue in seinem vernarbten Gesicht hob sich amüsiert. „Noch immer so wild auf's töten, wolfs-bitch?" Ein seliges Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen, ihr Blick wurde glasig. „Mehr denn je." Gab sie nur wahrheitsgemäß zu und ließ schließlich langsam, aber noch immer misstrauisch, ihre dünne, glänzende Nadel sinken.  
Schweigend, aus verengten Augen, ließ sie ihren Blick über den Hund gleiten.  
Er sah besser aus, als damals, als er sie entführt und von einem Teil des Kontinents zum anderen geschleift hatte. Besser, aber noch immer grausam und hässlich, wie sie fand. Er war noch immer so groß und bullig, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die Stellen seiner Haut, die nicht von der tiefschwarzen Tunika bedeckt wurden, waren blasser als in den sonnigen Zeiten des Sommers. Überall entdeckte sie dicke Narben und an seinem Hals erkannte sie deutlich die alte Bisswunde, die sie selbst genäht hatte.  
Sein Gesicht war kantig und entstellt, wie eh und je. Die dunkelroten Brandnarben zogen sich über die gesamte, linke Hälfte seines Gesichtes und seine langen, tiefschwarzen Haare bedeckten bewusst das größtenteils verbrannte Ohr. Doch war er gepflegter und besser gekleidet, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte.  
'Was, zum vielgesichtigen Gott, ging hier vor sich?'

„Sandor, bitte...lass mich einen Moment mit ihr alleine."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, little bird."  
„Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester! Sie ist mein Fleisch und Blut. Sie wird mir nichts tun. Ich weiß, dass du uns in die Krypta gefolgt bist. Trotzdem habe ich dich nicht abgehalten, um sicher zu sein, dass ich im Falle eines Betruges nicht schutzlos in eine Falle tappen würde. Doch jetzt, da wir wissen, dass es wirklich sie ist, meine Schwester, bitte ich dich, mir zu vertrauen und uns alleine zu lassen."  
Gespannt lauschte Arya dem flehenden Geflüster ihrer Schwester.  
'Sandor? Little bird?' Galle stieg ihr in die Kehle, als sie beobachtete, wie Sansa tatsächlich sanft eine Hand auf die Brust des Hundes legte und ihn zärtlich anlächelte. 'Widerlich.'  
„Dein alter Wachhund kann vor der Tür warten." Platzte sie schließlich aus ihr heraus.  
Die beiden sollten mal lieber nicht vergessen, dass sie noch immer anwesend war und sie hören und sehen konnte. Zustimmend nickte die rothaarige Schönheit, eine leichte Röte wich über ihre Wangen, Aryas Beleidigungen ignorierte sie schlicht.  
Schnell ließ Sansa ihre Hand sinken, löste die Berührung und die Nähe zwischen ihr und dem Bluthund.  
Eilig räusperte sie sich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, in Aryas Richtung.  
„Gut." Knurrte der Bluthund nur, lehnte sich grimmig an eine der kalten Steinmauern und beäugte Arya eindringlich. 'Er traut mir nicht. Er sieht was aus mir geworden ist. Gut so. Schlauer Köter.' Zufrieden grinsend folgte sie ihrer Schwester, der Lady von Winterfell, in das alte Schlafgemach ihrer Eltern.

Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Nachdenklich starrte Arya in die Flammen, während sie den Becher mit dornischem Wein in ihren Händen drehte.  
„Er hat dich gerettet, sagst du?"  
„Ja." Sansas Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich. „Nach Joffreys Tod musste ich aus Königmund fliehen, sofort. Meine einzige Möglichkeit war es, Baelish's Angebot an zu nehmen, und mit ihm in das grüne Tal zu fliehen. Er brachte mich zu unserer Tante. Diese färbte mein Haar und man nannte mich Alayne Stone, Bastard-Tochter des Lord Protectors."  
Überrascht hob Arya den Blick. „Du? Ein Bastard?" Ein leises, amüsiertes Glucksen entfuhr ihr und Sansa grinste breit. „Genau." Erwiderte sie nur und kicherte leicht.  
„Ich war einige Jahre auf der Ehr. Auch nach Lysas Ermordung blieb ich dort, mit Baelish als meinem Beschützer. Er war immer bedacht darauf, mich all die kleinen Tricks und Schwindeleien zu lehren, die er selbst so ausgezeichnet beherrschte. Weißt du... es war nicht einfach, unter seinem Einfluss ich selbst zu bleiben...", Sansas Blick schweifte ab, wandte sich ebenfalls dem Feuer zu während sie sich an diese Zeiten zurück erinnerte.  
„Ich habe mich selbst immer mehr verloren... bald war es, als wäre ich wirklich Alayne und als habe Sansa Stark nie wirklich existiert... ich habe Baelish bewundert wie einen Vater... jedenfalls bis er damit begonnen hat, mich immer wieder zu berühren. Erst dachte ich es wären Versehen, komische Zufälle...", ihre Stimme verstummte. Unsicher warf sie Arya einen schnellen Blick zu.  
„Doch... es gibt keine Zufälle. Mir wurde schließlich klar, dass ich dort nicht bleiben konnte. Als ich dann eines Nachts ein Treffen zwischen Petyr und einigen fremden Männern belauschte, in dem er andeutete eine Stark an Roose Boltons Bastard zu verheiraten, begann ich meine Flucht zu planen.  
Ich wollte in der Nacht des Namenstages unseres Cousins, Lord Robert, fliehen. Wenn alle abgelenkt und benebelt waren, durch das große Fest das stattfinden würde." Gespannt betrachtete Arya ihre Schwester, während diese tief durch atmete.  
„Zu dem Fest waren viele Lords und Ladys angereist, sowie unzählige Musiker, Gaukler und Kämpfer. Vor dem großen Festmahl sollten einige, begnadete Schwertkämpfer einige Zweikämpfe abhalten.  
Ich war so beschäftigt mit mir und meinen Fluchtplänen, dass ich ihn erst gar nicht bemerkte, als ich über den großen Burghof der Ehr schritt. Er hingegen hat mich natürlich sofort erkannt.  
Noch bevor ich begreifen konnte was geschah, hatte er mich in eine kleine Kammer gedrängt und sich zu erkennen gegeben. Aus Vorsicht hatte er sein Gesicht mit einer dunkeln Maske verborgen. Ich war so erstaunt, als er so plötzlich vor mir stand. Oh, Arya. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es mir in diesem Moment erging!" „Wurde dir schlecht? Hattest du angst?" Höhnte sie nur, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, als sie Sansa`s scharfer Blick traf. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Weißt du, auch wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, aber ich hatte schon damals in Königmund keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Jedenfalls gegen Ende nicht.  
Während ich von Joffrey's anderen Männern täglich geschlagen, erniedrigt oder bedrängt wurde, war er immer da, um mich so gut er konnte zu beschützen.  
Er war immer da, hat mir mehr als ein Mal das Leben und meine Tugend gerettet, während alle anderen nur darauf aus waren, eben dies zu zerstören." Sansa seufzte und Arya schüttelte langsam und nachdenklich den Kopf. Ihre kurzen braunen Haare wippten leicht um ihr spitzes Kinn.  
„Er hat mir schon damals angeboten, mit aus Königsmund fort zu bringen, weißt du? In der Nacht, als das Schwarzwasser brannte, als Stannis die Stadt stürmen wollte. Er kam zu mir, in meine Gemächer, wollte mich mit sich fort nehmen, weg von den hungrigen Löwen. Natürlich war ich damals noch ein Kind. Zu verängstigt und eingeschüchtert, um zu verstehen, was genau er mir da Anbot. Sicherheit, Schutz und Hoffnung darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen... doch ich sah nur den Krieg draußen vor dem Fenster und das Blut auf seinem weißen Umhang. Ich konnte mich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren, hatte zu viel Angst vor seiner großen Gestalt, der schweren Rüstung und dem scharfen Stahl. Ich habe ihm nicht geantwortet und schließlich ist er gegangen. Ohne mich."  
Während Arya schwieg, erkannte sie deutlich die Reue in Sansa Augen. „Ich hätte ihm antworten sollen." Flüsterte sie nur und schüttelte sich schließlich leicht, um sich wieder ein wenig zu fassen.  
„Ich blieb also und er floh. Als wir und später in der Ehr wiedertrafen erzählte er mir, dass er dich entführt hatte, um dich zu Robb und Mutter und dann zu Lysa zu bringen." Sansa's prüfender Blick landete auf ihr und Arya nickte leicht. „Das hat er. Aber es war mir alles andere, als eine Freude. Er ist ein Mörder und ein garstiger, sturer Bock!" „Ich weiß. Aber... wer von uns ist heute noch unschuldig? Wer von uns kann von sich behaupten, kein Mörder zu sein?"  
Zustimmend breitete sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf Aryas Lippen aus. Sie würde später noch einmal nachhaken müssen, worauf genau ihre Schwester da genau anspielte, konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ihre süße unschuldige Schwester je einen Mord begangen haben konnte... doch jetzt im Moment waren andere Dinge wesentlich wichtiger.  
„Aber ja, du hast recht. Er hat mich beschützt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich in der Wildnis überlebe. Trotz allem habe ich ihn im Stich gelassen. Aus Rache. Und bis heute verspüre ich keine Reue darüber. Es war richtig, jedenfalls für mich. Aus Strafe für seinen Mord an Mycha. Und doch komme ich her und sehe ihn lebend und wohlauf. Hier an deiner Seite. Ausgerechnet an deiner Seite!"  
Kurz runzelte Sansa die Stirn. „Rache ist vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment befriedigend, Arya, doch ich denke, dass wir uns auch an die Gnade und Vergebung erinnern müssen. Jedenfalls bei denen, die es verdient haben. Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht, doch sollte jeder von uns nicht die Möglichkeit haben, diese wieder gut zu machen?" Arya schwieg, wandte den Blick wieder dem prasselnden Feuer zu, unfähig ihrer Schwester zu antworten.  
„Und glaub mir, Sandor hat gebüßt, mehr als du es dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst.  
Er hat mit aller Kraft versucht, uns beide zu beschützen und das, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte. Er war immer da und auch wenn er nicht das gesamte Leid von unseren Schultern nehmen konnte, hat er doch sein bestes gegeben.  
Weißt du, damals auf der Ehr, er war nur da, weil gerüchte von mir Erzählten. Von dem schönen, großen Bastard-Mädchen, mit den blauen Tully-Augen. Man erzählte sich, wie ähnlich ich den Tully-Schwestern sei und wie seltsam es war, dass keiner wusste, wer meine Mutter gewesen war.  
Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass es sich wirklich um mich handelte, bei dem Mädchen, das sich auf der Ehr versteckte. Und doch kam er, trat als Kämpfer an, um die Chance zu haben mich zu sehen.  
Und kaum hatte er mich entdeckt, zog er mich zur Seite und machte mir zum zweiten Mal das Angebot, mich in den Norden zurück zu bringen.  
Dieses Mal war ich nicht so dumm und verängstigt, seine Hilfe, seinen Schutz abzulehnen. Wir sind noch in dieser Nacht geflohen. Zusammen auf Strangers Rücken, durch das halbe land, hinauf in den Norden.  
Unser Ziel war die Mauer. Jon. Doch es lief nicht alles so, wie wir es geplant hatten."  
Wieder erstarb Sansas Stimme, Schmerz, Ekel und Horror glänzten in ihren Augen, als sie fortfuhr.  
„Wir hatten uns im Wolfswald versteckt, versuchten unbemerkt an dem besetzten Winterfell vorbei zu kommen. Doch man fand uns. Diese verdammten Hund von Ramsay Snow. Riesige, blutrünstige Biester griffen uns an. Sandor konnte drei von ihnen töten, ehe ihn zwei weitere zu Boden rissen. Snow, inzwischen Ramsay Bolton, anerkannter Sohn des Wächters des Nordens, hatte kranke vorlieben. Er jagte arme, schreiende Mädchen mit seinen Hunden und Waffen durch die Wälder, bis sie erschöpft zusammenbrachen und entweder seine Hunde die Beute lebend zerrissen, oder er ihnen erst den Gnadenschuss verpasste.  
Auf einer dieser Hetzjagden fand er uns, erschöpft schlafend unter ein paar alten Bäumen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie erfreut er war, als er erst Sandor und dann mich erkannte.  
Sie schleppten uns hier her." Seufzend stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zum Kamin, ließ ihre langen, eleganten Finger sanft über den Sims streichen.  
„Hier her, nach Winterfell. Es war düster und halb zerstört in dieser Zeit. Ramsay war grade erst dabei, die Burg wieder aufzubauen. Begeistert berichtete er mir später, dass er Sandor zu den Hunden gesperrt hatte. Ein Köter gehört zu seines gleichen, höhnte er. Dann brachte man mich in einen hohen Turm, um meine Schwester wieder zu treffen...", Aryas erstaunter Blick haftete auf Sansa, als sich diese zu ihr umwandte.  
„Ich erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es nicht du warst. Aber ich kannte das grün und blau geschlagene Mädchen sehr gut. Es war Jeyne. Jeyne Pool. Ramsay hatte sie schrecklich misshandelt, noch schlimmer als ich damals von Joffrey missbraucht worden war. Sie war geschunden, vergewaltigt und gebrochen worden und das alles, unter deinem Namen. Die ersten Tage sprach sie kein Wort, weinte nur bitterlich und schrie immer wieder. Am zweiten Tag öffnete sich die Tür und Ramsay kam herein, zusammen mit seinem... Geschöpf. Seinem Reek, wie er ihn nannte. Auch ihn erkannte ich auf den ersten Blick. Theon.  
Als ich ihn sah schrie und tobte ich, schlug auf ihn ein, während er sich, ohne sich zu währen, zusammen kauerte und zu zucken begann. Ich schimpfte ihn einen Mörder, dachte ich doch, er habe unsere beiden kleinen Brüder getötet." Arya mochte sich irren, doch meinte sie, eine kleine einsame Träne aufblitzen und schließlich von Sansa's Kinn tropfen zu sehen. „Die Tage im Turm waren die schlimmsten, meines Lebens. Die einzigen Menschen die zu uns kamen, waren Theon und Ramsay. Theon um uns zu füttern, zu baden und unseren Schmutz weg zu kehren... Ramsay um uns zu schlagen, zu schneiden und... und um... um zu vergewaltigen. Jeyne... meine ich." Geschockt zog Arya ihre schmalen, dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Die Qualen und die Abscheu waren Sansa deutlich ins hübsche Gesicht geschrieben. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Schwester bei ihrem letzten Satz log, sie hoffte jedoch inständig, sie würde sich irren. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sansa fortfuhr. „Es war scheußlich, grausam." Ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Er hielt mich vier lange Wochen gefangen. Wochen der Qualen und Unwissenheit. Ich wusste nicht ob ich je wieder aus diesem Turm kommen würde, ob ich das alles überleben konnte. Doch am schlimmsten war, dass ich mir von Tag zu Tag sicherer war, Sandor sei tot.  
Nach über einer Woche begann Jeyne mit mir zu reden. Ich teilte ihr Leid und schon bald vertraute sie mir. Ganz so wie in alten Tagen... doch Jeyne hatte so viel länger als ich unter Ramsay gelitten. Ihr Lebenswille war gebrochen und ihre Kraft war nur noch sehr gering. Sie litt unter schrecklichen Albträumen und dadurch an hohem Schlafmangel. Jede Stelle ihres Körpers schmerzte und keiner durfte sie direkt berühren. Keiner außer Theon." Sansas Schilderungen ließen ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und sie trank schnell einen großen Schluck Wein, bemüht ihre übliche, emotionslose Miene beizubehalten. Erfolglos.  
„In der Mitte der fünften Woche geschah es dann. Stannis Armee stand vor den Toren von Winterfell und Ramsay, blutrünstig wie er war, zog aus um sie alle mit Genuss nieder zu mätzeln, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht. Jeyne und ich erkannten sofort, dass es unsere einzige Chance war.  
Endlich war Ramsay fort und mit ihm jeder kampffähige Mann in der Festung. Als Theon also zu uns kam, um über uns zu wachen, begannen wir beide ihn an zu betteln und zu beschwören, uns zu helfen. Doch erst nach dem ich ihm klar machte, dass er mir etwas schuldete, nach dem er so viel Leid über meine Familie gebracht hatte, stimmte er zu. Vermutlich aus Schuld und Scham, über seinen fürchterlichen Verrat.  
Das war der Tag, an dem er endlich ehrlich zu mir war und mir erzählte was wirklich mit Bran und Rickon geschehen war. Er hatte sie nicht getötet, da sie vorher schon aus Winterfell geflohen waren.  
Theon befreite und aus dem Turm. Während er Jeyne stützte, die kaum noch alleine laufen konnte, trennte ich mich von den beiden. Ich musste einfach nach ihm suchen, nach dem Theon mir erzählte, Sandor wäre noch immer am Leben!" Die Augen ihrer Schwester blitzten kurz auf, als sie sich an den Tag ihrer zweiten Flucht aus der Hölle, erinnerte.  
„Theon und Jeyne gingen zur Waffenkammer, wollten versuchen ein Messer oder ein Schwert zu stehlen. Draußen tobte die Schlacht und wir konnten nicht völlig Schutzlos aus der Burg fliehen und einfach auf das Beste hoffen. Ich rannte also alleine über die Burgmauer, wollte hinunter zum Hof, direkt auf die Zwinger zu. Ich erwartete nicht jemanden an zu treffen, denn fast alle hatten sich aus Angst vor der tobenden Schlacht in das innere der Burg zurück gezogen oder waren selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld."  
Eine Weile lang schwieg Sansa, während ihr Blick glasig wurde.  
Sie war weit weg von Arya und dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer.  
Sie war zurück in den längst vergangenen Zeiten, zurück auf der Flucht vor Ramsay Bolton.  
„Dann, kurz bevor ich mein Ziel erreichte, stand sie plötzlich vor mir. Myranda. Dieses Miststück!" Überrascht begann Arya zu lachen. Ihre Schwester fluchen zu hören war so surreal, dass sie fast meinte, es sich eingebildet zu haben.  
„Sie war die Tochter des Zwingermeisters und dazu noch Ramsays Hure. Sein irres, brutales Wesen hatte völlig auf sie abgefärbt, oft begleitete sie den Bastard zu uns in den Turm. Ich wusste also sicher, zu was sie im Stande war... Als sie schließlich ihren Bogen hob und genau vor meinem Gesicht spannte, war ich mir sicher sterben zu müssen. Doch dann...", Sansas Blick glitt in weite Ferne und ihre Stimme wurde samtiger, fast träumerisch. „Er war da. Einfach so. Wie es immer gewesen war. Auch er hatte gewusst, dass diese Schlacht und die Abwesenheit der meisten Wachen unsere einzige Chance sein würde, aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Mit all der Kraft die ihm noch geblieben war, trotz des Schlaf-, Nahrungs- und Wassermangels, hatte er es geschafft, das schwere Eisentor des Käfigs zu zerbrechen und hatte sich hinaus geschlagen auf den Hof. Später erzählte er mir, dass er nicht wusste wo genau, in welchem der vielen Türme, er mich finden würde, also beschloss er über die Burgmauern nach einem zu suchen, der verschlossen und schwer gesichert war. Als er dann auf den Mauern stand, entdeckte er mich und die Hure sofort."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte Sansas Gesicht, ließ sie jedoch noch immer niedergeschlagen und verletzt wirken. Arya's steinernes Herz wurde schwer, als sie ihre Schwester leise seufzen hörte. Sie hatte Sansa noch nie so erlebt...  
„Inzwischen weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wie oft er mir schon das Leben gerettet hatte, doch als er auf Myranda zu rannte, sie ohne zu zögern an den Haaren packte und ihren Kopf heftig nach hinten zog, bis er am Abgrund der Burgmauer angekommen war, konnte ich es, trotz allem, einfach nicht fassen.  
Myranda fiel tief und zerschlug sich den hübschen Schädel auf dem harten Steinboden des Burghofes. Wir wussten beide, dass wir schnell sein mussten. Würde Ramsay zurückkehren und ihre Leiche entdecken, wäre er...", ihre Stimme erstarrte. Nach wenigen, nervösen Atemzügen fuhr sie fort.  
„Wir rannten so schnell wir konnten, zu Jeyne und Theon. Die beiden hatten einen der fetten Wachen töten müssen und Theon war völlig voller Blut. Jedoch hatten sie es geschafft dessen Schwert und einen kleinen Dolch an sich zu nehmen, bevor auch sie vor einer Leiche geflohen waren.  
Die Tore der Festung waren verschlossen, draußen tobte die Schlacht und plötzlich hörten wir nahende Hornstöße, die Ramsays Rückkehr ankündigten.  
Durch das Tor konnten wir nicht, also liefen wir wieder hinauf auf sie Mauern. In einer Reihe kletterten wir auf die Zinnen und... Theon schlang die Arme um Jeyne, drückte ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken, so das sie die Augen schließen musste und... Sprang. Sandor und ich wussten, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, also folgten wir den beiden, hinunter in den Schnee.  
Unser Aufprall war weitaus sanfter, als der der anderen beiden. Theon landete unglücklich auf Jeynes zerbrechlichem Körper und brach ihr dabei drei Rippen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Immer wieder verlor sie kurz das Bewusstsein. Doch wir durften nicht halten, mussten weiter, so weit weg wie wir zu Fuß kommen konnten."  
Besorgt betrachtete Arya ihre Schwester. Ob sie die erste Menschenseele war, der sie diese schreckliche Geschichte anvertraut hatte? Ob sonst noch jemand wusste, was diese Frau alles hatte durchstehen müssen? Mit Ausnahme des Bluthundes... Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Sansa so sehr von ihm angetan war. Er war der einzige Mensch, der beinahe jedes schreckliche, brutale Ereignis in ihrem Leben mit erlebt hatte. Er war immer da gewesen... und somit war er vermutlich der einzige, der Sansa wirklich und wahrhaftig verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Wir flohen hektisch in den Wald, Theon und Sandor trugen Jeyne abwechselnd, während Stannis vernichtend geschlagen wurde. Auf seine Hilfe konnten wir also nicht hoffen. Zwei Tage versteckten wir uns zwischen den Bäumen und dem Schnee...Wussten nicht wohin wir gehen sollten. Zur Schwarzen Festung hätten wir es in unserem Zustand niemals geschafft, zurück in Richtung Winterfell konnten wir auf keinen Fall. Also verharrten wir, wo wir warten. Mitten im tiefen Wolfswald, mitten im Schnee. Wir waren halb erfroren und am Ende unserer Kräfte, als Bolton`s Männer uns fanden.  
Doch wieder einmal hatten die Götter meine Gebete erhört. Sandor bekämpfte zwei von ihnen, tötete einen und verletzte den anderen sehr schwer, als ihn ein dritter Soldat außer Gefecht setzte... Ich war mir sicher, dass dies unser Ende sein würde, ich schrie und heule, Theon musste mich zurückhalten, damit ich nicht auf den schwer bewaffneten Mann zustürmte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde stillstehen...bis... Wie aus dem nichts tauchte Brienne von Tarth auf. Sie ist so eine beeindruckende Frau! Sie und Podrick schlugen die drei weiteren, verbliebenen Männer zurück. Töteten sie schnell und präzise.  
Alles ging so schnell, dass ich noch immer voller Panik war, als alle Angreifer und jede Gefahr beseitigt war.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr viel von dem, was danach geschah, da ich kraftlos zusammen sackte und Ohnmächtig wurde... Aber Brienne berichtete mir später, dass Theon Jeyne aus dem Versteck holen wollte und schließlich scheußlich schreiend feststellte, dass sie ganz still und stumm da saß. Erfroren. Blau wie Eis. Die arme Jeyne war nach all den Wochen des Hungers und der Misshandlungen...sie war einfach nicht mehr stark genug. Sie kam gegen den harten Winter einfach nicht mehr an."  
Nun war sich Arya sicher, dass Sansa weinte. Schnelle und sicher heiße Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen, während sie den Blick von Arya abwandte.  
„Theon war am Boden zerstört... nach ihrem Tod und nach dem er und Brienne Jeyne begraben hatten, hatte er einfach keinen Grund mehr, mit uns zu kommen, wusste er doch das ihm Jon nie verzeihen würde, was er unserer Familie angetan hatte. Also trennten wir uns. Während Brienne, Pod, Sandor und ich zusammen zur Mauer aufbrachen, machte sich Theon auf den Weg zu den Eiseninseln.  
Wir erreichten die schwarze Festung nach zwei Wochen. Ich muss zugeben, es beschämt mich, dass ich so schrecklich schwach war, aber ich war die meiste Zeit der Reise ohnmächtig oder fiebrig, nicht fähig selbst zu reiten, oder auch nur aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu sitzen. Zu meinem Glück mussten wir die beiden Pferde, von Brienne und Pod, sowieso unter uns vieren aufteilen und so viel ich nicht vom Pferd, dank Sandor, der hinter mir auf dem Pferd saß und mich aufrecht hielt, während ich döste."  
Wieder leuchteten ihre Augen so seltsam und langsam bekam Arya das ungute Gefühl, dass Sansa wirklich etwas für diesen riesigen, verbrannten Widerling empfand. Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihr ein eisiger, ungläubiger Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Jon, der inzwischen seine Wacht in der Nachtwache aufgegeben hatte, begrüßte uns mit offenen Armen und bot uns seinen Schutz an, als wir die schwarze Festung erreicht hatten. Auch wenn er nicht mehr der Lord Kommandant war, durften wir auf der Festung bleiben, planten von dort unsere nächsten Schritte. Jedenfalls nach dem ich mein hohes Fieber und die Erfrierungserscheinungen auskuriert hatte."  
Sansa verstummte überrascht, als ihre Schwester plötzlich zu sprechen begann.  
„Und dann habt ihr mit den Wildlingen und Baelish's Armee, aus dem grünen Tal, Winterfell zurück erobert. Ich habe Geschichten gehört."  
„Genau." Erwiderte Sansa nur und seufzte schwer, während Arya sie eindringlich musterte.  
„Und nun... nun sind wir hier. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich dich wirklich bitten würde, Sandor in Zukunft nicht mehr zu bedrohen."

„Hat sie dir je erzählt, was dort oben im Turm wirklich geschehen ist?"  
Sie war schon immer gut darin gewesen, so leise wie eine Katze durch die Gänge von Winterfell zu schleichen, schon als kleines Kind. Doch jedes Mal wieder, wenn sie einen anderen so erstaunen oder gar erschrecken konnte, bereitete es ihr eine seltsames, gerade zu gehässiges Vergnügen.  
Clegane keuchte und prustete laut, als er sich vor Schreck an seinem starken Wein verschluckte.  
Wütend knallte er den nur noch halbvollen Becher auf den schweren Holztisch. „Verdammte Scheiße! Was soll das? Du verdammte Wolfsbitch!" Knurrte er bedrohlich und wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut auf und die Venen an seinem Hals traten bedrohlich hervor. Ein anderer hätte nun vielleicht Angst gehabt, oder sich einschüchtern lassen, doch Arya grinste nur breit, schlenderte gelassen um den Stuhl herum, auf dem er in der dunklen Küche saß und hievte sich schnaubend auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Ihre kurzen Beine baumelten in der Luft und ihre grauen Augen glänzten amüsiert, während sie ihn eindringlich beäugte. Noch immer wütend brummte er etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnte und nahm wieder einen tiefen Zug aus dem hohen, vollgefüllten Becher.  
Während sie ihn, noch immer grinsend anstarrte und auf seine Antwort wartete, gab er sich wohl die größte Mühe so zu tun, als wäre sie nicht da, als hätte sie ihn nie etwas gefragt. „Also?" Hakte sie ungeduldig nach und erntete einen weiteren, zornigen Blick, aus seinen blutunterlaufenen, dunklen Augen.  
„Nein. Nie. Und ich hab' nie gefragt. War nich' nötig, hab' gesehen wie sie aussah, als sie da raus kam. War alles was ich wissen musste." Die Stimme des Bluthundes war rau und hart wie Sandstein, brüchig und schwerfällig, von zu viel dornischem Wein.  
Seufzend ließ Arya ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich denke, sie hat mich angelogen. Ich kenne Geschichten über den Bolton Bastard. Er häutet seine Opfer lebend, nach dem er ihnen Gnade versprochen hat. Verführt Jungfrauen, nur um sie dann am Morgen danach nackt, mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet und von 6 Jagdhunden begleitet, durch den Wald zu jagen. Bis seine Hunde die Mädchen schnappen und zerfleischen, oder er sie vorher mit einem seiner Pfeile tötet.  
Dieser Fucker ist nicht nur ehrlos, er ist ein absolut mitleidloses Monster. Völlig irre. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass er die süße, hübsche Sansa in all den Wochen, da oben im Turm, völlig ausgeliefert vor sich hatte und sie nie..." Ein lautes Knurren ertönte aus seiner Kehle, ehe er zu bellen begann.  
„Wär' es das erste mal, das sie dich belügt, bitch? Sie ist inzwischen viel besser darin geworden. Dank diesem schmierigen Wurm, oben in der großen Halle. Sie wird ihre Gründe dafür haben. Also lass sie lügen. Würd' sie wollen, dass wir die Wahrheit kennen, hätte sie was gesagt." Seine Stimme war heißer, bitter, scharf und schneidig wie valyrischer Stahl. Er gab sich alle Mühe unbeteiligt, gleichgültig oder auch nur ruhig zu wirken, doch Arya wusste es besser, konnte ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch.  
Ihre Worte hatten ihn tief erschüttert, so als habe sie genau das ausgesprochen, was er seit Monden vermutet, aber offensichtlich verdrängt hatte. Feuer loderte in seinen sonst so dunklen Augen.  
Die Hand mit der er seinen, fast leeren, Becher hielt krampfte. Die dicken Adern an seinem Hals begannen pulsierend zu zucken, genau wie der linke, verbrannte Winkel seines schmalen, hässlichen Mundes.„Kleinfinger?" Überrascht hob Arya den Blick und ihre Brauen. „Ist er etwa noch immer hier?" Mürrisch nickte Clegane, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Sie hört nicht auf mich. Hab' ihr mehrfach gesagt, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten soll. Bin nich' blind, jeder kann sehen wie er sie anstarrt... nur sie nich'... Oder will es nich'..." Mitten im Satz verstummte er, blickte noch mürrischer drein, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Du bist ja eifersüchtig!" Ihr entfuhr ein hohes, hämisches Lachen. Zornig richtete sich der Bluthund in seinem Stuhl auf, zog schnell und knurrend einen langen, silbernen Dolch. Richtete seine Klinge genau auf ihr Herz. Überrascht entdeckte Arya die schlichten Verzierungen auf dem Messer. Drei rennende Hunde, auf der anderen Seite... ein winziger Vogel. „Hör genau zu du kleine, vorlaute Wolfsbrut! Darum geht es nicht!" 'Das war definitiv kein Nein.' Ihr höhnisches Lächeln wurde immer breiter, Clegane immer zorniger. „Ich will ihn nicht deshalb von ihr fern halten. Ich will sie davor beschützen, zu was dieser Mann fähig ist. Ich will sie davor bewahren, zu was er SIE machen wird! Er hat schon euren Vater hintergangen, was würde ihn davon abhalten, auch sie zu bescheißen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?!" Bei diesen Worten verfinsterte sich Aryas Gesicht augenblicklich. „Was meinst du damit?" Ihre Stimme war emotionslos, kalt wie Eis, scharf wie der Dolch, den er noch immer auf sie gerichtet hielt.

Einen Moment lang erwiderte er nichts, sah sie nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an, wohl unsicher, was genau er ihr nun sagen sollte. „Hab diesem Wurm noch nie vertraut. Vor allem nicht, seit ich zum ersten Mal gesehen hab', wie er deine Schwester angestarrt hat. Jeder kennt die Geschichte, um ihn und eure Mutter.  
Einmal, als euer gutgläubiger, beschissen ehrenvoller Vater noch Hand des Königs war, betrat ich den Thronsaal. Man hatte mich gerufen, es sollte eine Festnahme geben, bei der man meine Dienste erwartete. Als ich mich umsah war schon das ganze verdammte Chaos ausgebrochen. Die scheiß Königsgarde stachen auf die überrumpelten Starkmänner ein. Im Zentrum von allem stand Baelish und hielt eurem Vater ein Messer an den Hals. 'Ich sagte euch, ihr solltet mir nicht vertrauen!' Höhnte der Scheißer noch.  
Er war es, der euren Vater verhaften und in den Kerker werfen ließ. Im Namen von Cersei und ihrem Inzest- Bastard von König."  
Aryas Kehle verengte sich, ihr Mund wurde staubtrocken wie die dornische Wüste und ihr Herzschlag wurde so langsam, dass das Blut in ihren Adern heiß zu kochen begann.  
„Hast du Sansa je davon erzählt?"  
„Nein, nie." Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu hören, so schnell sie konnte sprang sie vom Tisch und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, geradewegs zu den neuen Gemächern ihrer Schwester.

Der Götterhain war genau so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Der breite, rotblättrige Wehrholzbaum leuchtete im hellen, weißen Schnee und dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten um sie herum, als sie an Sansas Seite neben ihrem Bruder platz nahm. Es war wirklich seltsam. Bran war seltsam.

Als sie ihn wieder gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn fest in ihre Arme zu schließen, doch der Junge hatte ihre Umarmung nicht erwidert. Still und ausdruckslos saß er in seinem hölzernen Stuhl, ein trauriges, schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich hätte dich hier nicht erwartet, als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, warst du noch auf dem Königsweg. Auf dem Weg Richtung Süden, um die Königin von deiner Liste zu streichen." War alles, was er auf ihre freudigen Ausrufe erwiderte. Keine Worte der Freude, keine Worte der Zuneigung. Nichts.  
„Bran hat jetzt... Visionen. Er sieht Dinge." Besorgt warf Sansa ihrem kleinen Bruder einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Was für Dinge?" Überrascht, aber auch interessiert wandte sich auch Arya zu Bran um.  
Seine Augen waren so anders... ausdruckslos, gefühllos, er schien weit, weit entfernt zu sein, obwohl er genau hier neben ihr im Götterhain, unter dem Wehrholzbaum saß.  
„Ich bin der dreiäugige Rabe. Ich sehe alles was war und alles was ist. Hier und überall auf der Welt."  
Nachdenklich runzelte Arya die Stirn, während Sansas Blick noch besorgter, schon fast betrübt wurde.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie keines seiner Worte geglaubt hätte. Damals hätte sie ihn ausgelacht und aufgefordert, sie nicht zu verscheißern, ihr nicht Nan's alte Märchen als Wahrheiten vorzugaukeln.  
Doch jetzt... nach allem was sie in Westeros und Braavos selbst schon gesehen hatte; nach den roten Priestern des Herren des Lichts, nach Menschen die von den toten wiederkehrten, mehrere Male und nach den gesichtslosen Männern, die ihre Gesichter wechselten, wie ihre Kleidung...  
Was war schon unmöglich in diesen Zeiten, in dieser verrückten Welt?  
Die Tatsache, dass Bran genau wusste wo und wann sie sich befunden hatte... Aryas Kopf schmerzte vor lauter wirren Fragen und Gedanken.  
Sie ließ, ohne noch etwas zu erwidern, zischend, durch die zusammen gepressten Zähne, die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Als Bran plötzlich unter seinen Mantel griff und einen wunderschönen, schwarzen Dolch hervor zog, stutzten die beiden jungen Frauen verblüfft und unsicher. Was hatte er nur vor?  
„Baelish gab ihn mir, zusammen mit einer Geschichte. Er erzählte mir, dass dies der Dolch gewesen sei, mit dem man mich damals hatte töten wollen. Er behauptet nicht zu wissen, wem dieser Dolch zu dieser Zeit gehört haben soll." „Und glaubst du ihm?" Arya beäugte den Dolch eindringlich, während Bran nur weiter, wissend lächelte. „Das ist valyrischer Stahl! Baelish würde nie etwas so wertvolles verschenken, ohne einen Hintergedanken dabei zu haben." Sansas Stimme war kühl und Arya meinte, einen gewissen besorgten und misstrauischen Unterton in ihren Worten zu erkennen.  
Vielleicht irrte sich Clegane. Vielleicht war ihre Schwester doch nicht mehr so naiv und gutgläubig, dass sie wirklich noch an Kleinfingers gute Absichten glaubte und ihn unbedingt in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.  
„Ich muss euch etwas erzählen." Brummte Arya schließlich.  
Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, sah von Bran zu Sansa und wieder zurück. „Sansa. Ich denke du hast einen großen Fehler damit gemacht, Kleinfinger zu gestatten, hier auf der Burg zu bleiben."  
Sansas Augen verengten sich. Sie mochte keine Kritik, so war es schon immer gewesen, vor allem wenn diese Kritik aus ihrem Mund geäußert wurde.  
„Ich war vorhin unten in der Küche und habe Clegane getroffen."  
Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihre Schwester kurz an, wandte sich jedoch schnell ihrem Bruder zu, war seine ausdruckslose Miene doch sicher leichter zu ertragen, als der Sturm an Gefühlen, der sich nun auf Sansas Gesicht abzeichnete.  
„Wir haben uns unterhalten und er erzählte mir etwas, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen hat... Ich denke, du kannst diese... ähm, Gabe kontrollieren, oder?" Als ihr Bruder zustimmend nickte setzte Arya einen düsteren Blick auf und fuhr fort. „Gut, dann musst du mir einen gefallen tun..."

Die Versammlung war laut und in vollem Gange. Gelangweilt beobachtete sie, wie sich die Lords und Ladys des Nordens in der großen Halle drängten, wild durcheinander riefen und Sansa sich mit einer erstaunlichen Autorität Gehör verschaffte.  
Während sich ihre Schwester um die Sorgen und Belange von Jons Untertanen kümmerte, konnte Arya nicht anders, als zu bemerken, was für eine gute Herrscherin Sansa geworden war.  
Oft kühl und streng, dann wieder einfühlsam und besorgt, jedoch immer sachlich und scharfsinnig. Hoffentlich würde ihr diese Position nicht zu Kopf steigen. Sansa mochte jetzt zwar den Titel 'Lady von Winterfell' tragen, doch musste sie bedenken, dass nach Jon's Rückkehr wieder er der Herrscher des Nordens sein würde. Arya beschloss, sie später darauf anzusprechen und sie zu warnen, sich nicht zu sehr in diese Rolle hinein zu steigern.  
Langsam löste sie schließlich den Blick von der erhabenen Lady, zu der Sansa geworden war und ließ ihn über die Menge gleiten. Als sie schließlich in einer der dunkleren Ecken Cleganes riesige, monströse Gestalt entdeckte, konnte sie nicht anders als zu schmunzeln.  
Es war wirklich unglaublich amüsant für sie, zu sehen, wie sich dieser furchteinflößende Bluthund wie ein kleines Schoßhündchen verhielt, wenn es um ihre Schwester ging.  
Er folgte ihr oft auf Schritt und tritt. Immer wieder erwischte sie ihn dabei, wie er Sansa verstohlen anstarrte und jedes ihrer Worte in sich auf sog.  
Wann immer sie ihn so sah, wurde sie unwillkürlich an all die Male erinnert, in denen er während ihrer gemeinsamen 'Reise', von Sansa gesprochen hatte. Damals war sie zu jung gewesen, um die Bedeutung hinter diesen simplen Worten zu verstehen, doch heute war sie sich im klaren darüber, dass dieser riesige Fucker schon immer verrückt nach Sansa gewesen war.  
Sogar auf seinem 'Totenbett' hatte er nur an sie Gedacht, hatte selbst seine reuevollen Tränen nicht bei sich halten können, während er Arya von seiner Zeit mit ihr in Königsmund erzählte.  
Auch wenn er nicht ihr den Anschein machte, so einschüchternd und blutrünstig er sein konnte, der alte Hund hatte ein Herz und dieses schien einzig und allein für Aryas ältere Schwester zu schlagen.  
In den ersten Wochen hier, zurück zuhause, hatte es Arya angeekelt und verstört, doch jetzt, nach dem etwas Zeit vergangen war, amüsierte es sie nur noch.  
Zu gerne beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er so offensichtlich nach ihr zu gieren schien und dann doch bei jeder ihrer Berührungen zusammenzuckte, bei jedem ihrer Blicke davon sah. 'Dummer, alter Hund.'  
So offensichtlich sein Verhalten auch für sie war, Sansa hingegen schien völlig ahnungslos zu sein.  
Seufzend zog Arya ihren Dolch aus dem Halfter an ihrem Gürtel. Geräuschvoll schob sie ihren Holzstuhl zurück, schwang die Füße auf den langen Tisch, lehnte sich zurück, ignorierte Sansas zornige Blicke und begann damit, den Dolch gelangweilt in ihrer Hand zu drehen.

 **.Sansa.**

Seufzend lehnte sich Sansa aus dem weit geöffneten Fenster ihres Schlafgemaches. Draußen war es bereits seit einigen Stunden tiefste Nacht und nur der helle, weiße Schnee erleuchtete die Umgebung im schwachen Licht des Mondes.  
Es war totenstill in und um die Burg. Alle lagen schlafend in ihren Betten, alle außer sie selbst.  
Vor einer Stunde hatte es zu schneien aufgehört und ein heulender, eisiger Wind hatte eingesetzt.  
Kälte hatte noch immer eine seltsame Wirkung auf sie. Nach all den schrecklichen Jahren im Süden genoss sie die beißenden Temperaturen des Nordens. Keiner konnte sich so sehr über einen stürmischen, schneebedeckten Wintertag freuen, wie sie.  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie zusammen fahren. Nervös wandte sie sich ab vom weit geöffneten Fenster und der verschlossenen Tür zu. „Ja?" Rief sie schließlich laut und streng aus, nicht bereit ihre Tür zu entriegeln, ehe sie nicht wusste, wer davor auf sie wartete.  
Brienne, die als ihr geschworenes Schild, ihr Leibwächter, fungierte beendete ihre Wacht um die Zeit des Wolfes und so konnte sie nicht sicher sein, dass ihr der späte Besucher kein leid zufügen wollte.  
„Ich bin es." Als sie seine raue, dunkle Stimme erkannte machte ihr kleines, dummes Herz unwillkürlich einen heftigen Satz.  
'Sei nicht so kindisch, Sansa. Reiß dich zusammen!' Ermahnte sie sich streng, während sie schnell zur Tür schritt, um diese zu entriegeln und ihn ein zu lassen.

„Dachte mir, dass du nicht schlafen kannst." Als er in ihre Gemächer trat und seinen Blick zum weit geöffneten Fenster schweifen ließ, sah sie, wie er mürrisch die Stirn runzelte.  
„Du hast zu viel Zeit unter freiem Himmel zugebracht, little bird. Hier ist es eiskalt."  
„Ich mag die Kälte", erwiderte sie nur leise und zuckte die Achseln.  
Langsam und so anmutig sie konnte ging sie zu einem der beiden großen Sessel, die vor ihrem prasselnden Kamin platziert waren. Nach dem sie sich darauf niedergelassen hatte, beobachtete sie ihn, wie er zu einem der kleinen Tische schritt und den prall gefüllten Weinflakon in die Hände nahm.  
Sansa hasste Wein. Und dennoch hatte sie jeden Abend eine volle Flasche in ihr Gemach bringen lassen. Nur für den Fall.  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sie hier besuchte, jedenfalls in letzter Zeit.  
Zu Anfang ihrer Zeit auf Winterfell hatte er sie häufig besucht.  
Zu seltsam war es, nach beinahe zwei Jahren der Gemeinsamkeit, auf der Flucht, plötzlich nicht mehr ständig zusammen zu sein. Nicht mehr nebeneinander zu schlafen und neben dem anderen aufzuwachen...  
„Warum bist du hier, Sandor?" Fragte sie schließlich neugierig, nach dem er auch nach weiteren Minuten noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
Am Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit war es Sansa erschreckend schwer gefallen, ihn direkt an zu sprechen, zu unsicher war sie sich gewesen, wie genau sie ihn betiteln sollte. Keine der von ihr gewählten Möglichkeiten schien ihm zu gefallen. Nannte sie ihn „Hound" verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er begann damit, ihr lange Zeit keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Nannte sie ihn „My Lord" wurde er zornig und wies sie an, mit ihren ständigen bedeutungslosen Höflichkeiten aufzuhören. „Clegane" gefiel ihm genau so wenig. Es ließ Sansa wirklich verzweifeln. Doch dann, eines Abends, als sie gemeinsam am Feuer saßen, nannte sie ihn das erste Mal bei seinem Vornamen, auch wenn es ihr unschicklich erschien, einen Mann (der nicht ihr Ehemann war) so zu benennen. Und zum ersten Mal hatte er weder geknurrt, noch gebellt.  
Er hatte schlicht den Blick gehoben und diesen, tatsächlich grinsend, mit dem ihren verschmolzen.  
„Brauche ich denn einen?"  
„Nein. Aber ich kenne dich und du weiß genau, hast immer einen Grund."  
Schnaubend lachte er auf, während er einen Schluck aus dem vollgefüllten Weinglas nahm.  
„Aye, little bird. Das habe ich wohl." Ungeduldig zog sie die schmalen, roten Augenbrauen in die Höhe, wobei sich ihre sonst flache Stirn zu tiefen Falten verzog.  
„Ich... hmm." Überrascht stellte sie fest, wie nervös er war. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie, wie er nachdenklich zögerte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihn etwas aus der Fassung brachte und ihn nun so zu sehen, war ein Stück weit beängstigend, war er doch sonst immer ein perfektes Beispiel der Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Bei dir, little bird." Wieder ein tiefes Räuspern und ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen, ehe er sich nervös durch die langen, schwarzen Haare strich.  
„Wofür?" Ihre Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, ein samtener Hauch. Sofort fühlte sie seinen erneut eindringlichen Blick. Wie Feuer brannte er auf ihrer blassen Haut.  
„Dafür, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe. Das mit Kleinfinger und deinem Vater. Ich... wusste nicht wie."  
Lange schwieg sie, wandte den Blick von ihm ab und dem Feuer zu.  
Es hatte sie wirklich entsetzt, dass sie nichts davon gewusst hatte. Das er ihr in all diesen Monaten nie etwas davon erzählt hatte, es dann aber Arya gegenüber schon nach wenigen Stunden des Wiedersehens herausplatzte.  
„Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich dich nur gut genug vor ihm beschütze, dann könnte ich dir den Schmerz ersparen. Ich...", wieder fehlten ihm die Worte und in Sansas Herz rührte sich etwas.  
Er war besorgt um sie. Natürlich war er das, seine Handlungen sprachen klar dafür... doch... zu hören, wie er es ihr ganz offen sagte, ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass er ihr nicht wehtun konnte, in dem er es ihr erzählte, ließ etwas in Sansas Herz schmelzen.  
Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und ging auf ihn zu. Erst als sie dicht vor ihm stand, dichter als es sich vielleicht gehörte, blieb sie stehen. Interessiert sah sie ihn an und ihre hellen, blauen Augen blitzten auf. „Früher hat es dich auch nie gestört, mir die bittere und harte Wahrheit klar zu machen. Mir genau zu sagen, was die Löwen und höfischen Schlangen um mich herum im Schilde führten."  
Sein Blick traf auf ihren. Innig und so stark, dass sie glaubte, er könne direkt in ihre Seele sehen.  
„Aye, girl. Früher." War alles, was er erwiderte. Seufzend schenkte sie ihm ein liebliches, aber doch betrübtes Lächeln. „Sandor, du kannst mich nicht vor der ganzen Welt beschützen. Keiner kann das."  
„Aber ich kann es versuchen, little bird." Plötzlich wurde sein Blick weicher, seine harten Gesichtszüge glätteten sich ein wenig, ließen ihn wesentlich weniger bedrohlich erscheinen.  
Noch immer lächelnd überbrückte sie auch den letzten, geringen Abstand, der zwischen ihnen lag.  
Als sie ihre langen Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte, spürte sie, wie er geschockt erstarrte. Sansa sehnte sich danach ihn endlich wieder zu berühren. Die Hitze zu spüren, die von ihm ausging und seine stählernen Muskeln unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Auf ihrer langen Reise durch das Land, Richtung Norden, waren sie sich oft so nahe gewesen.  
Sei es auf Strangers Rücken, wo er beschützend einen starken Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen hatte, oder während den kalten Nächten, unter freiem Himmel, in denen sie sich dicht in seine wärmende Umarmung gekuschelt hatte. Diese Nähe war nichts neues für sie und dennoch, auf eine gewisse Weise war sie es...  
Seit sie zu Jon geflohen waren, hatte sich ihr Verhalten und ihre Beziehung zu einander deutlich geändert. Zum schlechteren, wie Sansa fand.  
Nun da sie wieder in der Zivilisation waren, unter den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Familie und der anderen Lords und Bannermännern zu bestehen hatten, durften sie es sich nicht erlauben Misstrauen oder Gerüchte zu erwecken, in dem sie ungebührliche Intimitäten in der Öffentlichkeit austauschten.  
Sansa war die Lady von Winterfell, in Jons Abwesenheit die Wächterin des Nordens. Sie musste sich an die Regeln und Vorschriften des höfischen Lebens halten und durfte keinen Zweifel an ihrer Ehre oder Tugend aufkommen lassen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass ihre Ehe mit Tyrion nie vollzogen wurde und sie so eine unberührte, keusche Jungfer zu sein hatte... jedenfalls unter den Augen ihres Königs, ihres Volkes.  
Nach dem die Umarmung lange Zeit keine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben schien, ließ Sansa enttäuscht die Arme sinken, wich schnell einen Schritt zurück. Doch plötzlich schien er aus seiner Schockstarre zu erwachen, sein erschütterter Blick härtete sich und schneller, als sie es begreifen konnte, hatte er selbst die Arme nach ihr ausgestreckt und zog sie zurück an seine Brust.  
Als sich seine starken Arme um sie schlossen und sie ihr Gesicht an seiner harten Brust verbarg, schien etwas in ihrem inneren zu explodieren.  
Bewegt schloss auch sie die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper, genoss die Wärme und seinen einzigartigen Geruch, nach Zedern und Regen, nach Pferd und der starken Poliercreme, mit der er seine Waffen säuberte. Sanft vergrub er eine seiner großen Hände in ihrem wilden Haar, drückte ihren Kopf etwas fester an seine Brust und platzierte, zu ihrer großen Freude und Überraschung, einen sanften Kuss auf ihrem feuerroten Scheitel.

'Dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Worte.' Hallte die warnende Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
Auch wenn dieses alte Sprichwort nicht wirklich auf den schneeweißen, krächzenden Raben vor ihr zutraf, fand sie es doch passend.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren eine tiefe Abneigung gegen jeden Brief und jede Nachricht entwickelt, die ihr von einem Raben zugetragen wurde. Nur selten hatten diese Vögel erfreuliche Nachrichten zu überbringen.  
Und auch jetzt, als sie die hastig geschriebenen Worte von Jon überflog, sah sie sich in ihrem 'Hass' bestätigt.  
Seufzend las sie die kurze Nachricht erneut. Wütend und zitternd vor Zorn und Enttäuschung faltete sie das Blatt Pergament zusammen und schob es in ihren Ausschnitt. Dort würde er vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt sein.  
Ihre Schritte waren hastig und laut in Winterfell's stillen Gängen.  
Immer wieder und wieder ging sie Jons Bitte in Gedanken durch, unsicher, was sie unternehmen sollte.  
Als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichte, hielt sie sich nicht weiter damit auf anzuklopfen.  
Überstürzt platzte sie in Aryas Gemächer und erstarrte kurz darauf vor Schock und Entsetzten.  
Arya hockte im Schneidersitz auf dem großen, grauen Teppich in der Mitte ihres Zimmers. In ihren Händen hielt sie etwas, das aussah wie... echte menschliche Haut. Ein Gesicht.  
Langsam ließ Sansa den Blick über ihre Schwester und ihre Umgebung schweifen. Auch um Arya herum entdeckte sie einige weitere, seltsam echt aussehende 'Masken'.  
„Arya!" Keuchte sie schließlich und das Mädchen hob ihren Blick. „Ja?" Erwiderte sie nur, zog skeptisch eine ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Was, bei den Göttern, ist das?"  
Sansas stimme zitterte ein wenig, während sie ausladend auf die Masken deutete. „Das...", meinte Arya plötzlich grinsend, „sind meine Gesichter!"  
Sansa wartete auf mehr, auf eine Erklärung, doch stattdessen fragte ihre Schwester nur: „Was suchst du hier?" Missbilligend schüttelte Sansa den Kopf, beschloss jedoch, Arya nicht weiter zu drängen.  
„Eben kam ein Brief!" Langsam zog sie den Zettel aus ihrem Kleid und reichte ihn Arya. „Von Jon!"  
Hastig nahm diese den Brief entgegen und faltete ihn auf. Während ihre Augen schnell über Jon's Worte schweiften, wartete Sansa. Als Arya endlich zu ende gelesen hatte und das Schreiben, tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, zusammen faltete, erhob Sansa erneut die Stimme.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn? Oder nicht? Das können sie nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, er kann nicht wirklich verlangen..." „Doch, Sansa. Das kann er. Er ist unser König, dein König ebenso wie meiner und jedes anderen im großen Norden. Egal ob Halbbruder oder nicht. Er ist unser König und wenn er ruft, müssen wir folgen."  
Aryas Blick war warnend und unerbittlich. Verzweiflung überflutete Sansas Herz und Verstand.  
Mit einem leidenden Seufzer fuhr sie sich durch die feurigen Locken.  
„Sie werden in drei Tagen in Weißwasserhafen sein, von da aus brauchen sie etwa fünf Tage bis Hornwald. Dort werden sie auf ihn warten. Von hier aus braucht man zu Pferd drei Tage." „Dann hast du noch fünf volle Tage mit ihm, ehe er aufbricht um Jons Ruf zu folgen." Mehr erwiderte Arya nicht, runzelte nur die Stirn und wandte sich wieder der Säuberung ihrer geliebten Gesichter zu.

„Auf keinen Fall! Bugger that, little bird! Niemals." Seine Stimme dröhnte laut und bedrohlich von den hohen Mauern ihrer Gemächer wieder. „Sandor, bitte." Verzweifelt und flehend sah sie ihn an, wollte nach seinem Arm greifen um ihn zu beruhigen, doch er wich zurück, wehrte sie ab.  
„Hör zu. Hör mir ganz genau zu, girl!" Donnerte er, während er drohend auf sie hinunter sah, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, die Lippen zitterten vor Zorn. „Auf keinen Fall werde ich dich hier alleine zurück lassen! Nicht mit dem schleimscheißenden Kleinfinger, deiner wild gewordenen Wolfs-Bitch von Schwester und allein, nur mit der verklemmten fucking Tarth und ihrem kleinen, feigen Knappen, um dich zu beschützen! Niemals."  
Seine Stimme war so zornig, so endgültig, dass es Sansa das Herz brach.  
„Sandor, bitte. Glaub mir doch, ich will genau so wenig, dass du gehst..."  
„Gut. Damit wäre das geklärt. Ich gehe nicht und... Verlange so etwas nie wieder von mir. Hast du verstanden?" Gerade hatte er sich abgewandt von ihr und lief mit schweren, polternden Schritten auf die Tür zu, da explodierte Sansa innerlich. Wütend und entnervt erhob sie erneut die Stimme.  
„Sandor, WARTE! Hör mir zu!" Wie zu Eis gefroren blieb er stehen, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um.  
„Glaub mir, ich will nicht, dass du gehst, aber wir haben in dieser Sache leider keine Wahl!"  
„Natürlich haben wir die, man hat immer eine verschissene Wahl!" Brummte er nur.  
„Lass mich ausreden." Sansas Stimme hatte jede Sanftheit und Wärme verloren. Kalt und scharf wie Stahl ertönte sie, während sich ihre sonst so hellen Augen bedrohlich verdunkelten.  
„Wir dürfen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht auf unser selbstsüchtiges Herz hören, Sandor. Jon ist unser König. Meiner, genau so wie deiner, seit du hier auf Winterfell lebst und dich unserer Familie verschworen hast. Er hat uns damals gerettet, uns aufgenommen, für uns gekämpft. Er hat sich als fähiger König und guter Freund und Bruder bewiesen und nun ist es an uns, an dir genauso wie an mir, uns zu beweisen und ihm unser Vertrauen zu schenken." Als sie sah wie sich der Widerspruch in seiner Brust bildete, funkelte sie ihn kurz und genervt an, keine weitere Unterbrechung seinerseits duldend.  
„Jon hat Daenerys Targaryen von seinem Vorhaben überzeugt. Sie hat ihm ihre Unterstützung zugesichert. Doch Daenerys alleine reicht nicht aus. All ihre Unbefleckten und Dothraki reichen NICHT aus! Wenn wir diese kommende lange Nacht überleben wollen, müssen wir ALLE zusammen arbeiten! Der Norden, genau so wie der Süden. Ganz egal, was es uns kostet. Sonst wird es bald schon nichts mehr geben, worüber irgendeiner von uns noch herrschen, oder gar kämpfen könnte!" Auch wenn sie selbst nicht voll und ganz überzeugt war, von Jons Vorhaben und ihren eigenen Worten, sie wusste, dass Arya recht hatte.  
Jon war ihr König und es war ihre Pflicht ihn zu unterstützen, mit allem, was er verlangte.  
„Jon und die Gruppe Männer, die er für diesen Auftrag ausgewählt hat sind auf dem Weg nach Ostwacht. In fünf Tagen wirst du dich auf den Weg Hornwald machen. Jon braucht jede Unterstützung für diesen Zug hinter die Mauer, die er bekommen kann und er hat dich, den besten _männlichen_ Krieger unter seinen Gefolgsmännern auserwählt ihn zu begleiten. Also wirst du seinem Ruf folge leisten und deine Pflicht tun, wie jeder von uns. Kurz vor den Toren der Stadt werden sie auf dich warten und schließlich wirst du meinen Bruder in den tiefen Norden folgen. Ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht."  
Sie gab sich alle Mühe so autoritär und bestimmend zu klingen, wie sie konnte.  
Wollte sie ihn dazu bewegen, Jon zu unterstützen, durfte sie jetzt nicht klein bei geben.  
„Wie ihr befehlt... _My Lady_." Seine Stimme war eiskalt und scharf wie Stahl, seine Worte trieften vor Verachtung. Geschockt zuckte Sansa zusammen, als er mit weiten Schritten zur Tür ging und diese schließlich knallend hinter sich ins Schloss warf, nach dem er, ohne ein weites Wort zu ihr, das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Als sie realisierte, dass er gegangen war, sank sie in sich zusammen.  
Bittere Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln, über ihre dichten, schwarzen Wimpern und verfingen sich in dem tiefen, flammenden Rot ihrer Haare.  
Während die ganze Wucht der unterdrückten Trauer, Verzweiflung und Angst über sie herein brach, heulte sie verzweifelt auf und sank zitternd und schluchzend noch weiter in sich zusammen.

 ** _-Ende Kapitel 1-_**


	2. Part II

**Sieben Segen euch allen!  
Und willkommen zum zweiten und somit letzten Kapitel dieses Two-Shot's und dem Ende des ersten Teils.  
Doch bevor es los geht, möchte ich erst einmal allen Lesern herzlich danken!  
** **Aber ganz besonders **"** **HijadeSandor"** für sein super tolles erstes Kommentar zu dieser Story! Vielen, vielen Dank!**

 **Jetzt aber, ohne weiteres Geschwafel... viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Eure Veela :)**

 *****************************************************************

 **.Part II.  
**

 **.Arya.**

Tief in ihren düsteren Gedanken versunken stand Arya auf der Burgmauer von Winterfell.  
Ihr abwesender Blick war unbewegt auf das dichte Schneetreiben gerichtet. In ihren dunklen Haaren leuchteten die weißen Flocken und auch auf ihren Schultern und Stiefeln blieb der Schnee hartnäckig liegen. Aryas Nasenspitze und Wangen waren vor Kälte stark gerötet, doch der eisige Wind schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Während sie so dastand und hinaus auf die Ländereien rund um die Burg starrte, rauschten die Gedanken ebenso stark wie der dichte Schneefall, durch ihren Kopf.  
Seufzend riss sie sich vom dichten, schneebedeckten Wolfswald los, schärfte ihren Blick und wandte sich um. Sie hatte ihre Schwester nun schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen und begann allmählich sich wirklich um sie zu sorgen.  
Am Morgen war Sansa nicht herunter gekommen, um gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie und den anderen Bewohnern von Winterfell ihr Frühstück einzunehmen.  
Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich für ihre sonst so pflichtbewusste Schwester, dass sie ihre Aufgaben als Lady von Winterfell einfach so vernachlässigte.  
Als sich Arya besorgt zu ihrem 'weissagenden' Bruder gebeugt und diesen nach Sansa gefragt hatte, hatte Bran ihr nur kurz einen nichts sagenden Blick zugeworfen. Besorgt hatte sie eine winzige Spur Traurigkeit in seinen sonst so gefühllosen Augen wahrnehmen können.  
Nach dem sie die Halle verlassen und zu Sansas Gemächern geschlendert war, hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sich ihre Schwester nicht dort aufhielt.  
Den halben Morgen hatte sie die Burg nach ihr abgesucht, sie jedoch nicht entdecken können. Nun, am späten Mittag, blieb Arya nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit, nach ihr zu suchen.  
Als sie wenig später durch das nördliche Tor schritt und in den Götterhain trat, entdeckte sie Sansa sofort.  
Unter vielen, weißen Flocken leuchtete ihr rotbrauner Haarschopf auf, noch heller und scheinender, als die dunkelroten Blätter des Wehrholzbaumes.  
Einen Moment zögerte Arya, unschlüssig was genau sie zu ihrer Schwester sagen sollte, doch schließlich ging sie leise, aber zügig direkt auf sie zu.  
Sansa saß auf dem großen, glatten Stein, auf dem damals schon ihr Vater immer gesessen und sein Schwert geputzt hatte. Sie hatte Arya den Rücken zugewandt und doch erkannte sie, dass Sansa leicht den Kopf hängen ließ, starr auf ihre gefalteten Hände sah. Betete sie etwa?  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn verharrte Arya hinter ihr, räusperte sich leicht und platzierte schließlich vorsichtig eine ihrer Hände auf Sansas Schultern. Erst unter der Berührung erkannte sie, dass ihre Schwester leicht zu beben schien. Besorgt schritt sie um die rothaarige Lady herum, kniete sich vor sie hin und betrachtete sie eindringlich. Schockiert betrachtete Arya Sansas rot verquollenes Gesicht. Ihre Nase und Wangen waren puterrot, wohl nicht nur vor Kälte. Ihre sonst so schönen, großen Augen waren nun von unzähligen roten Adern durchzogen, die Lider waren violett und dick angeschwollen.  
Glänzende, feuchte Spuren führten von ihren dichten, verklebten Wimpern, über ihre roten Wangen, bis zu ihrem spitzen, bebenden Kinn. Sansas Lippen waren spröde und hatten eine ungesunde, lilablaue Farbe. „Oh, Sansa...", flügerte Arya. Ratlos nahm sie die zitternden, nackten Hände ihrer Schwester in ihre eigenen, die in dicke, lederne Winterhandschuhe gehüllt waren.  
Schnell rieb sie mit beiden Händen über Sansa's, bemüht die schon blauen Finger etwas aufzuwärmen.  
„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier draußen?" Arya war es nicht gewohnt Trost zu spenden, geschweige denn einfühlsam, oder gar liebevoll zu sein. Die vergangenen, grausamen Jahre hatten sie abgestumpft und ihr jegliche Wärme und Sanftheit entzogen.  
Schniefend wandte die Ältere ihren Blick ab, richtete ihn auf das blutweinende Gesicht des Wehrholzbaumes. Sansas Nase glänzte, vor Tränen oder Rotz? Vermutlich von beidem.  
Leise und zittrig begann sie schließlich zu antworten.  
„Ich... war heute Nacht schon hier. Dann hat der Sturm angefangen. Bin wieder hergekommen, als alle beim Frühstück waren... wollte... wollte...", schluchzend heulte Sansa auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über Augen und Nase und versuchte sich erfolglos zu beruhigen.  
Schweigend betrachtete Arya ihre Schwester.  
Sie fragte nicht, wie es ihr ging. Es war zu offensichtlich.  
Sie fragte auch nicht, ob Sansa zum Abendmahl gehen wollte.  
Sie musste nicht einmal fragen, was eigentlich geschehen war...  
Anstatt zu sprechen packte Arya einfach zu, platzierte ihre Hände unter Sansas Achseln und hob ihre Schwester so gut sie konnte hinauf.  
„Komm Sansa", eindringlich flüsterte sie der anderen zu, während sie beschützend einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. „Gehen wir zurück zur Burg." ****

„Du bist so ein verdammter Schwachkopf, Clegane!" Vorwurfsvoll und zornig ließ sie sich auf den zweiten, hölzernen Stuhl am Esstisch der Bediensteten nieder.  
Immer wieder zog er sich hierhin zurück, in die hinterste Ecke der Küche, wenn die Dienerschaft schon lange fort war, um sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken. So war es wirklich nicht schwer für Arya herauszufinden, wo genau er sich befand, während oben in der Burg alle anderen zu Bett gingen.  
Als sie ihn so ein weiteres Mal beim trinken überraschte, verwunderte es sie nicht das sein Gesicht bereits stark gerötet und seine Augen glasig vom Wein waren. Wütend funkelte er sie an, erwiderte jedoch nichts auf ihren lautstarken Vorwurf.  
„Hast du gesehen wie sie aussieht? Blass, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und nichts kann sie zum lächeln bringen." Starr hielt sie ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet, während er, noch immer stumm, einen Schluck nach dem anderen zu sich nahm.  
„Seit Tagen isst sie kaum etwas, schläft nicht mehr, ist immer nur tief in ihren Gedanken versunken! Ich habe sie wirklich noch nie so erlebt! Und das ist alles deine Schuld." Während sie sich ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen lehnte, kniff sie die Augen eng zusammen.

„Wie kannst du nur so zu ihr sein? Hast du nicht versprochen, sie vor allem Leid zu beschützen? Morgen früh verlässt du Winterfell, um mit Jon hinter die verfickte Mauer zu gehen. Du verlässt sie, um einen verdammten lebenden Toten zu fangen! Scheiße, Clegane. Verstehst du nicht, dass das alles ist, woran sie denken kann? Das du fortgehst und nie wieder zurück kommst und das alles, weil sie dich dazu überredet hat? Und dann ignorierst du sie auch noch, in den letzten Tagen, die euch noch zusammen bleiben. Denkst du wirklich nicht daran, was es mit ihr machen würde, wenn du da draußen sterben würdest und das, nach dem ihr so auseinander gegangen seid? Weißt du nicht, dass sie das vollkommen zerstören würde? Oder ist es dir nur einfach ganz egal?"  
Ihre wütenden Worte hallten noch lange nach und schienen schwer zwischen ihnen in der Luft zu hängen.  
„War nich' meine Idee zu geh'n. S'War ihre." Seine Stimme klang schwach und rau, er lallte vom Wein und Arya erkannte deutlich, dass auch er litt, genau wie ihre Schwester. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich heute Abend fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken.  
„Wie dämlich kann man nur sein." Fauchte sie entnervt und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
„Natürlich hat sie dir befohlen zu gehen! Sie ist die verdammte Lady von Winterfell, Wächterin des Nordens. Sie MUSSTE es dir befehlen. Du kennst sie schon so lange und doch scheinst du wirklich nicht zu begreifen, wie hin und her gerissen sie ist. Zwischen dir und ihren Pflichten!  
Du verdammter Narr. Weißt du nicht, wie viel ihr Ehre, Treue und Pflichten bedeuten? Dir mögen solche Sachen am haarigen Arsch vorbei gehen, aber ihr sicher nicht.  
Sansa ist eine Stark von Winterfell. Eine Tochter des Eddard Stark. Ehr- und Pflichtgefühl wurden ihr schon von klein auf in die Wiege gelegt. Sansa versteht eben, wie die Dinge laufen. Sie musste sich entscheiden, was für eine Art von Lady sie sein wollte. Eine die ihre selbstsüchtigen Bedürfnisse und ihr eigenes Wohlergehen über das ihres Volkes stellt, oder eine, die alles opfern würde, nur um ihrem Land eine gute, beschützende Herrscherin zu sein. Sie hat sich entschieden und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie stark sie geblieben ist. Sie ist die Lady von Winterfell, Jon ist der König des Nordens. Der König ruft, sein Wächter des Nordens antwortet. So einfach ist das. Daran kannst du nichts ändern und sie ebenso wenig."  
Seufzend verstummte sie, ließ ihre Worte zu ihm durchdringen, ließ seinen betrunkenen Verstand verarbeiten, was sie ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte.  
„Sansa leidet sehr. Das kann jeder sehen, der zwei gesunde Augen hat. Sie hat sich für das Wohl ihres Landes entschieden und dafür das schwerste Opfer bringen müssen, das man wohl je von ihr abverlangt hatte. Sie musste, um dem Willen ihres Königs zu folgen, den einzigen Menschen von hier fortschicken, ohne den sie wirklich nicht leben könnte, dessen Verlust sie niemals verkraften würde.  
Und das, auf eine Mission, von der er vielleicht niemals wieder zurück kehren würde...  
Sansa liebt den Norden, sie liebt Winterfell und sie liebt mich, Jon und Bran. Wir sind die einzige Familie die ihr noch geblieben ist. Doch... ohne das alles, ohne uns wäre es ihr trotzdem möglich ein glückliches Leben zu führen, solange DU bei ihr wärst..."  
Etwas ungehalten presste Arya ihre Zähne aufeinander, atmete noch einmal tief ein und schloss kurz die Augen. „Verstehst du wirklich nicht, was ich dir damit sagen will? Du dummer, alter Köter?" Wieder zornig geworden stand sie auf. So klein sie auch war, als sie sich nun vor dem sitzenden, betrunkenen Bluthund aufrichtete wirkte sie so wild und bedrohlich, wie die kleine Wölfin, die sie nun mal war.  
„Clegane... Sansa liebt dich. Dessen bin ich mir inzwischen sicher. Ich habe es schon gesehen, als ich euch das erste Mal zusammen gesehen habe. Anfangs konnte ich es nicht fassen, aber so ist es nun mal.

Also, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen, um Sansa's Willen und begehe nicht den Fehler, sie noch einmal weinend und gebrochenen Herzens zurück zu lassen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und öffnete die massive Küchentür.  
Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf, sah sie ihn noch einmal kurz und niedergeschlagen an.  
„Sansa hat mir erzählt, dass du sie nie, in all dieser Zeit in der Wildnis, wirklich angefasst hast. Andere würden dies vielleicht für ehrenvoll oder einfühlsam halten... ich dagegen denke, es war einer deiner größten Fehler. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, du hättest sie einfach gepackt und voll und ganz für dich beansprucht, um schließlich mit ihr über das Meer, nach Essos zu fliehen. Vielleicht hätte ihr das so einiges an Schmerz und Leid erspart. Vielleicht wäre sie glücklich geworden."  
Und so rauschte sie davon, ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Ließ den Hund alleine mit seinem dornischen Wein und seinen brodelnden Gedanken.  
Als Arya wenig später vom Hof aus zu Sansas Zimmer starrte, stellte sie zufrieden fest, wie Cleganes riesiger Schatten deutlich dahinter erschien.

 **.Sansa.**

Das Feuer in ihrem Kamin war schon lange erloschen, auch die Kerzen waren abgebrannt.  
Einsam und zusammengekauert lag sie in ihrem großen Federbett, umgeben von tiefster Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, auch wenn sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. Ihre Lider waren dick, rot und verquollen, doch Tränen liefen keine mehr über ihre Wangen. Schon seit fast zwei Tagen konnte sie nicht mehr wirklich weinen, hatte sie doch schon so viele in den letzten Tagen vergossen.  
Die Angst und Hilflosigkeit die sie seit ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Sandor befallen hatte, lasteten schwer auf ihrem Herz und Magen, schnürten ihre die Kehle zu, machten es unmöglich zu essen, oder zu schlafen.  
Seufzend wandte sie sich zur Seite, ließ ihren Blick über ihre schwach vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Einrichtung schweifen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten war die Karaffe auf ihrem kleinen Beistelltisch, neben der Tür, leer.  
Als sie Sandor auch an diesem Tag kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung in ihrem Inneren erloschen.  
Er würde nicht mehr kommen. Morgen früh würde er aufbrechen, ohne sich zu verabschieden und vielleicht würde er niemals mehr zurück kommen, von jenseits der Mauer... Vielleicht würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.  
Der erdrückende Schmerz des Verlustes presste auf ihre Lungen, machten es ihr immer schwerer zu atmen.  
Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen, versuchte sich nur auf den heulenden Wind, vor dem geöffneten Fenster, zu konzentrieren.  
Während sie so dalag, stumm und starr, musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich ertönte ein leises, aber deutliches Klopfen im Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins.  
„Little bird?" 'Ein Traum. Wieder einer dieser Träume...'  
„Little bird, bist du wach? Lässt du mich rein?" Seine Stimme war belegt und zögerlich, ganz anders als sonst. 'Es muss ein Traum sein.' Erneutes, lauteres Klopfen.  
„Sansa... Bitte." Bei diesen Worten flatterten ihre Augenlider. Sansa? Wann hatte er sie je bei ihrem wirklichen Namen genannt? Sansa konnte es nicht sagen... wohl möglich, dass er es noch nie getan hatte.  
Wieder klopfte es, langsam wandte sie den Kopf, sah schwach auf die unverschlossene Tür.  
Ein leises, verzweifeltes Wimmern entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich doch, ihr Traum wäre mehr als nur ein Konstrukt ihrer Fantasie. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er wirklich hier war. Hier vor ihrer Tür... Erschöpft schlossen sich ihre Augen.  
Klopf. Klopf. Klopf.  
„Little bird?"  
Stille.  
„Antworte mir..."  
Klopf. Klopf. Klopf.  
„Sansa? Ich weiß, dass du da bist."  
Klopf.  
„Jetzt reicht es. Ich komme jetzt rein."  
'Wie schön wäre es, wenn er jetzt hier wäre... hier bei mir...'  
Ein weiteres: „Little bird".  
Etwas knarrte laut auf.  
Schwere Schritte.  
Ein verzweifeltes Keuchen.  
„Oh, fuck... Sansa..."  
Und mit diesen Worten verstummte ihr Verstand, ihre Kraft war am Ende und die gleichmäßige, undurchdringliche Schwärze der Ohnmacht umfing sie.

Als Sansas's Bewusstsein langsam wieder zu ihr zurück kehrte, spürte sie erst nichts weiter als wohlige, beruhigende Wärme. Sie schloss sie ein, von Kopf bis Fuß, bettete sie weich und geborgen.  
Leise seufzte sie, streckte ihre Arme und Beine aus, bis sie schließlich auf die Quelle der Wärme stieß.  
Als sie realisierte, dass sich große, muskulöse Arme um ihre Mitte geschlungen hatten und sich jemand dicht, von hinten, an sie schmiegte, begannen sich ihre Lider flackernd zu öffnen.  
'Wo bin ich?' Blinzelnd schlug sie die Augen ganz auf, ließ ihre Umgebung auf sich wirken.  
Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, das schwache, bläuliche Licht der Morgendämmerung warf dunkle Schatten auf ihren weiten, dunkelbraunen Holzfußboden.  
So wie es schien, waren die frühen Morgenstunden gerade erst angebrochen.  
Sansa gähnte schwer, streckte sich erneut.  
Noch immer war sie unglaublich erschöpft, ihre Verstand war verschlafen und träge.  
„Guten Morgen." Raunte plötzlich eine dunkle, ihr all zu bekannte Stimme, dicht an ihrem linken Ohr. Sein heißer Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Haut in ihrer Halsbeuge und jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein kleiner, spitzer Schrei der Überraschung entfuhr ihr und hastig rollte sie sich im Bett herum. Als sie ihn tatsächlich so dicht an dicht vor sich hatte, weiteten sich ihre sowieso schon großen, blauen Augen und ihr Mund klappte einen Spalt breit auf.  
„Gut geschlafen?" Amüsiert grinste er sie an, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen, die stahlgrauen Augen blitzten auf. „Sandor!" Sansa konnte nicht anders, während sich heiße, dicke Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten steckte sie ihre langen, dünnen Arme aus, schlang sie um seinen Hals und drückte sich so fest sie konnte, an seinen riesigen, stählernen Körper.  
Schnell und heiß rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen, tropften hinunter auf seine nackte Brust.  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm sagen wie sehr ihr all das Leid tat, wie froh sie darüber war, dass er tatsächlich hier bei ihr lag, doch alles was sie herausbrachte, waren laute, hysterische Schluchzer und kleine, krächzende Seufzer. Verzweifelt wimmerte sie auf, drückte ihr Gesicht noch fester an seine Brust.  
„Na, na, little bird. Es ist alles gut." Etwas überrascht hatte er die Arme fest um sie geschlungen. Hielt sie mit einer Hand an den Hüfte, mit der anderen tätschelte er sanft ihren Hinterkopf.  
„Alles ist gut!" Raunte er ihr erneut zu, küsste sanft ihren Scheitel, ehe er sie ein wenig von sich schob.  
Sein prüfender, etwas tadelnder Blick traf ihren eigenen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Plötzlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen, schiefen Grinsen, sanft strich er mit seinem rechten Daumen über ihre tränennasse Wange.  
Ein erneuter, etwas verzweifelter Schluchzer entwich ihren Lippen, als sie mit großen Augen beobachtete, wie er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter beugte. Ihr Gesicht noch immer in seinen riesigen Händen.  
Sansas Herz begann wild und hart in ihrer Brust zu schlagen, das Blut rauschte laut wie ein Sturm hinter ihren Ohren. Als seine rauen Lippen endlich auf ihre trafen, konnte sie nicht anders, als leise gegen seinen Mund zu stöhnen.  
Die Emotionen explodierten in ihrem Kopf, überwältigt schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich in den Kuss.  
Seine Hände umschlossen sie fest, während sich seine harten Lippen begierig an die ihren pressten. Es war unglaublich, wie gut er sich anfühlte. Die linke Seite seines Mundes, die vernarbte Seite, war rau und uneben und doch genoss sie das Gefühl, das diese unsanfte Berührung in ihr auslöste.  
Er schmeckte nach Wein und als seine Zunge fest in ihren Mund vorstieß, konnte sie das dornische Rot vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen.  
Sein herber, männlicher Geruch umfing sie und vernebelten ihre Sinne, als sie drängend die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und er eine Hand sanft an ihre Taille legte.  
Sein Griff war so sanft, seine Küsse so betörend, dass sie es sich kaum erklären konnte, wie er als riesiger, starker Krieger so sein konnte...  
Schon oft in den vergangenen Jahren, vor allem damals auf der Ehr, noch bevor er sie gefunden hatte, hatte sie genau hiervon geträumt. Hatte sich immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, seine vernarbten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, seine großen Hände ihren Körper hinauf und hinab wandern zu sehen.  
Doch jetzt, da es wirklich geschah... Konnte sie es nicht fassen.  
Seine Küsse waren so anders, als sie es sich erträumt hatte... so viel besser!  
In ihrer Fantasie war er immer sanft und zögernd gewesen, hatte sie kurz und keusch auf die Lippen geküsst, doch jetzt... jetzt waren seine Küsse hungrig und drängend, brannten heiß wie das Feuer, das er so verabscheute. Sie raubten ihr den Atem, machten ihre Knie weich und ihren Kopf leer.  
Als ein leises, dunkles Stöhnen ihre Ohren erreichte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen und bemerkte erstaunt, wie sich eine seltsame, heiße Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete.  
Natürlich hatte sie schon viel von Mya und Myranda gehört, über das was vor sich ging, wenn ein Mann einer Frau beilag, doch es jetzt selbst zu spüren, die Erregung so deutlich an sich zu erkennen und das, obwohl er sie bis jetzt nur geküsst hatte, trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.  
„Was ist?" Erst als er sie besorgt aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete, bemerkte Sansa, dass sie den Kuss vor Schock gelöst hatte.  
Augenblicklich wurde ihr Gesicht noch eine Spur dunkler. Beschämt wandte sie den Blick ab.  
„Little bird, schau mich an." Seine Stimme war sanft, warm und bittend... wie konnte er nur so... so unglaublich mit ihr sein, wenn er für alle anderen da draußen, der bissige, beleidigende Bluthund war?  
Wie war so etwas überhaupt möglich?  
Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, sah ihm direkt und nun ganz ohne scheu in die schmalen, stahlgrauen Augen.  
Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Kieferknochen, ihren Hals hinunter, bis zu ihren schmalen Schultern.  
„Ich weiß, dass das hier...", seine Stimme erstarb und ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Er seufzte schwer, presste die Zähne hart aufeinander und fuhr schließlich fort.  
„Wenn du willst, dass wir aufhören, dann sag es. Freiheraus. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen." Sansa spürte deutlich, wie ernst ihm seine Worte waren. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun und sie war sich sicher, dass er sein Versprechen dieses Mal halten würde.  
Erneut leuchteten ihre Wangen aus und ihre Augenlider flackerten nervös, als sie ihm leise und beschämt widersprach. „Nein, Sandor... du verstehst nicht. Darum geht es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil...ich... ich will eben nicht, dass wir aufhören. Ich will... dich." Unsicher biss sie sich leicht auf die, von den hungrigen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen.  
Eine Weile dachte sie, er würde nicht reagieren, doch dann, ganz plötzlich lachte er leise, aber glücklich auf. Es war seltsam, ihn so lachen zu sehen. Noch nie hatte Sansa sein Gesicht so entspannt und voller Freude gesehen. Seine Augen blitzten auf, seine Sorgenfalten glätteten sich ein wenig und auch wenn die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichtes straff zu spannen begann, fand sie, dass er einfach atemberaubend aussah in diesem Moment. So glücklich... so jung!  
Begeistert begann sie schüchtern, aber breit zu Grinsen und hob ihre rechte Hand, um sie sanft auf die verbrannte Haut seiner Wange zu legen.  
Ihr Lächeln erstarb ein wenig, ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, als sie fasziniert damit begann, über die tiefen Narben zu streicheln.  
Sanft fuhren ihre Finger über seine Wange, zum Winkel seines Mundes. Als ihr Daumen sanft über seine Lippen strich, keuchte er leise auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre Berührungen nicht spüren konnte und dennoch schien ihn diese einfache Geste sehr zu bewegen.  
Seine Augen hafteten sich auf ihre eigenen Lippen, die wieder einen kleinen Spalt breit geöffnet waren.  
Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in ihre Augen und einem beruhigenden Lächeln ihrerseits, schlang er erneut die Arme um ihre Hüfte, um sie fest an sich zu ziehen.  
Sie erwartete schon, dass er sie wieder heftig und hungrig über sie herfallen würde, doch stattdessen begann er damit kleine, süße Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht zu platzieren. Sanft strichen seine Lippen über ihre Stirn, ihre Schläfen, ihre Nasenspitze. Wohlig erschauerte Sansa, als er weiter wanderte und zu ihren Wangenknochen und schließlich zu der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses gelange.  
Ein leiser, gehauchter Laut der Entzückung entfuhr ihr, als ein erneuter wohliger Schauer von ihrem Hals, hinunter in ihre Körpermitte lief.  
Als er hinauf zu ihrem Ohr fuhr und leicht in ihr empfindliches Ohrläppchen biss, zuckte sie überrascht und kichern zusammen. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt in ihrer Brust, als sie selbst das drängende Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn zu berühren. Seine heiße Haut und festen Muskeln zu spüren.  
Zärtlich drückte sie eine Hand gegen seine harte, warme Brust, während die andere auf seinen stählernen Oberarm wanderte. Ihn so zu berühren, seine heiße nackte Haut so an ihrer eigenen erhitzten Haut zu spüren, machte sie ganz schwindelig. Erst jetzt huschte es ihr durch den Kopf, dass er sich nicht nur zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte, um sie in ihrer Ohnmacht zu halten, nein, er hatte auch geplant die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite zu verweilen.  
Seufzend begann sie damit über seine definierten Muskeln zu streichen, überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die dieser riesige, furchteinflößende Krieger in ihr hervorrief. Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann so berührt...  
Noch nie hatte sie sich so dermaßen zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt, war so dermaßen gierig und aufgeregt darauf, ihn zu spüren, zu fühlen und zu schmecken.  
In ihrer Erregung empfand sie jede seiner Berührungen als so intensiv und heiß, dass es sie immer wieder zusammenzucken oder erschauern ließ.  
Langsam begannen seine Hände zu wandern, ihren Körper zu erforschen, während seine Zähne sanft an ihrem Schlüsselbein zu knabbern begannen.  
Entzückt stöhne Sansa auf, als eine seiner Hände an den Außenseiten ihrer Taille herauffuhr, bis er schließlich eine ihrer kleinen, festen Brüsten erreichte. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff ihres weißen Schlafgewandes spürte sie seine, nun festere, Berührung.  
Als sein Daumen leicht über die Stelle fuhr, an der er ihre harte Knospe unter dem Kleid hervorstechen sah, entlockte er ihr ein weiteres, erregtes Stöhnen.  
Ihm selbst entfuhr ein leises, dunkles Knurren, als er bestimmt gegen ihren Oberkörper drückte und sie mit dem Rücken sanft zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ.  
Sansas Augen glitzerten glasig und vor Erregung nur halb geöffnet, blinzelte sie zu ihm hinauf.  
Nun da sie auf dem Rücken in ihrem Bett lag, hatte er die Möglichkeit, sich voll und ganz über ihr zu platzieren. Als er sich mit einem weiteren, gierigen Knurren zu ihr hinunter beugte, die Ellenbogen und Knie hatte er zur Stabilisierung auf der Matratze gepresst, erzitterte sie während seine Lippen wieder hart auf ihre trafen.  
Während er den Kuss noch mehr intensivierte, begann seine eine Hand wieder damit, sanft über ihre Brüste zu streichen. Als seine Zunge heftig mit ihrer rang und sie atemlos und erhitzt zurück ließ, um schließlich in heißen Bahnen ihren Hals hinab zu streichen, bemerkte sie seine großen, gierigen Finger, wie er erfolglos versuchte die Bänder ihres Kleides zu lösten.  
Leise kichernd begann sie ihn zu beobachten, während er sich leicht zurück lehnte, um den festen Bändern einen wütenden Blick zu schenken. Ungeduldig begann er an den Bändern zu zärren, während sie mit ihren Fingern leicht und zärtlich über seine Brustmuskeln strich.  
Als ihre Finger tiefer wanderten, ihr Blick glasiger wurde, war die Grenze seiner Geduld endgültig erreicht.  
Mit beiden Händen packte er den Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes und riss die Bänden entzwei.  
Erstaunt quiekte Sansa auf und ihre Tully blauen Augen weiteten sich.  
Sandors Blick brannte sich in das empfindliche Fleisch ihrer kleinen, weißen Brüste. Aufgeregt betrachtete sie ihn, während er sich hungrig über die rauen Lippen leckte.  
Plötzlich, schneller als sie es begreifen konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und presste seinen feuchten Mund auf ihre gehärteten Brustwarzen.  
Überwältigt stöhnte sie auf, bog sich seinem Mund entgegen und fuhr mit einer Hand in sein Haar. Ihre Gedanken wurden noch wirrer, noch undeutlicher, während er immer fester mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen über ihren empfindlichen Nippel glitt.  
Noch nie hatte sie etwas vergleichbares gespürt. Noch nie hatte sie so stark, so heftig für einen Menschen empfunden. Es raubte Sansa den Atem, ließ ihre Haut aufflammen und ihre Glieder schwach werden.  
Ein weiteres, süßes Keuchen folgte, als eine seiner Hände langsam, ganz zärtlich, über ihren Bauch glitt, hinunter zu der feuchten, warmen Hitze ihrer Körpermitte.  
Die Lust hatte sie so fest im Griff, das sie kaum noch etwas um sie herum war nehmen konnte, alles bestand nur noch aus Verlangen, Hitze und seinen sanften Berührungen. Erst als seine langen Finger den kleinen Hügel, zwischen ihren geöffneten Schenkeln, erreicht hatte, flackerten ihre Augen leicht panisch auf.  
Ein seltsamer Schwall der Angst erfüllte sie, je weiter seine Finger wanderten. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihre Erregung immer geringer wurde, unter den bitteren Wellen der Angst und Schuld, bis sie schließlich vollends erlosch. Düstere, verzweifelte Gedanken erfüllten ihren Verstand und lähmten ihre Glieder.  
„Sandor...", ihre Stimme war leise, zittrig. Erschien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn ohne auf sie zu reagieren, fuhr er unbeirrt damit fort, ihre Haut zu küssen und zu necken, während sich seine drängend forschenden Finger schließlich vollends über ihre Weiblichkeit legten.  
„Sandor!" Sansa wandte sich unter seinem Griff, die Stimme erfüllt voller unerklärlicher Panik.  
Geschockt wich er zurück, so schnell und endgültig, als habe er sich an ihrer heiß glühenden Haut verbrannt. Sein Blick war starr und... verletzt?  
Sansas Unterlippe begann zu beben, als sie seine harten, prüfenden Blicke auf sich spürte. Heiße Tränen brannten wieder einmal in ihren Augen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Warum war sie immer so unglaublich schwach?  
Verzweifelt schlug sie die zitternden Hände vor ihr Gesicht, beschämt und bestürzt über ihre eigen Gefühle. Der brennende Strom ihrer Tränen lief in ihre Hände, ihre Unterarme hinunter und tropften auf die weiße Matratze. Sandor rührte sich noch immer nicht, kniete einfach nur da und starrte sie fassungslos an.  
Plötzlich, brüchig und betrübt, erhob er die Stimme.  
„Sansa. Ich... es tut mir leid." Zögerlich nahm sie die Hände vom Gesicht, sah hinauf in seine von Schuld erfüllten, leidenden Augen. Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn, während er sich verzweifelt durch die langen, rabenschwarzen Haare fuhr.  
Warum entschuldigte er sich bei ihr? Sollte es nicht genau anders herum sein?  
Sollte sie nicht eigentlich ihn um Vergebung anbetteln? Schließlich war sie es, die ihn so enttäuscht hatte.  
Nicht er, er war einfach nur wunderbar zu ihr gewesen... und sie... sie dankte es ihm...so.  
Noch immer bebend und unfähig ihre Tränen zu stoppen, öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch sofort von seinen kalten, distanzierten Worten unterbrochen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, little bird. Ich werde dich nicht wieder anfassen." Geschockt beobachtete sie, wie er sich vom Bett erhob, seine Tunika und Stiefel packte und auf die Tür ihres Schlafgemachs zu ging.  
„Sandor!" Flehend richtete sie sich auf, kniete sich aufs Bett, streckte eine ihrer zitternden Hände nach ihm aus. „Warte! Bitte! Bitte, verlass mich nicht!" Ihre Rufe waren so schrill, so qualvoll, so gebrochen und flehend, dass es ihm das Herz brach. Gequält sah er auf sie hinab, sein verbrannter Mundwinkel begann hektisch zu zucken. Eine weile war es ihm nicht möglich, wirklich zu reagieren... Doch als sie erneut begann, leise zu schluchzen und bittere Tränen zu vergießen, riss er sich aus seiner Starre.  
Hastig ließ er seine Kleidung auf halbem Weg zur Tür fallen und schritt mit drei weiten, schnellen Schritten zurück zum Bett. Seine breiten Arme packten sie, gröber als beabsichtigt und drückten sie fest an seine Brust. Während sie weinte und weinte, sich halt suchend an ihn schmiegte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg, konnte er nichts sagen, nichts tun, als sie weiter fest zu halten und tröstend über ihren zerzausten Schopf zu streichen.

Das Tageslicht wurde stärker und heller, erleuchtete schon den Großteil ihrer Einrichtung, als sie sich endlich fasste und ihre Tränen zu versiegen begannen.  
Sanft hatte sie sich von Sandor zurück in die weichen Kissen drücken lassen und lag nun, die Beine verschlungen mit seinen, seine schweren Arme schützend um sie gelegt, wohlig eingekuschelt auf seiner harten Brust. Während sie tief und langsam einatmete und seinen einzigartigen Duft genoss, drückte er sie etwas fester an sich und platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf ihrer erhitzten Stirn.  
„Es tut mir so leid!" Hauchte sie verzweifelt, wischte sich beschämt über die verquollenen Augen und die feuchte Nase. „Ich...", sie wollte ihm erklären was in ihr vor sich ging, fand jedoch einfach nicht die passenden Worte.  
Während er schwieg und ihr die Zeit gab, die sie brauchte, um sich zu sammeln, atmete sie erneut tief ein und aus. Beschämt schloss sie die Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht fähig sein würde offen zu ihm zu sprechen, wenn sie ihn dabei direkt ansah.  
Zu stark war ihre Scham, die Angst und der Schmerz, den ihre Worte mit sich bringen würden.  
Sie wollte seine Enttäuschung nicht sehen.  
Wollte nicht sehen, wie er sie verletzt oder sogar angewidert anstarrte.  
Sie wollte einfach...  
Noch einmal seufzte Sansa, presste die Augen noch etwas fester zusammen, während sie wieder leise und schwach zu sprechen begann. „Es liegt nicht an dir. Absolut nicht. Bitte... glaub mir das." Ein erneuter, sanfter Kuss. „Ich... es ist nur...", noch nie waren ihr Worte so schwer gefallen, wie in diesem Moment.  
„Es ist nur... der letzte... der einzige... Mann... Als ich das letzte mal dort unten berührt wurde, hatte es nichts schönes oder leidenschaftliches an sich. Es war widerlich. Es war brutal und hat so unglaublich geschmerzt. Ich... Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, vergesse ich, dass ich in deinen Armen liege... wenn ich spüre wie du... wie irgendwer, selbst ich selbst, mich dort berührt... Ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Plötzlich habe ich ihn wieder über mir gesehen. Wie... wie ich hilflos und schreiend zulassen musste, dass er mich berührt und... Er hat mir so unglaublich weh getan, Sandor. Ich weiß... ich hätte es dir schon so lange sagen sollen... aber ich... ich konnte nicht. Wollte nicht... allein daran zu denken löst eine so unglaubliche Übelkeit in mir aus...und ich... Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass ich seit der Zeit in diesem scheußlichen Turm... das ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin.  
Ich kann... ich habe einfach Angst...ich weiß, dass ich die bei dir nicht haben brauche, das es nicht so sein wird wie... wie mit Ramsay... doch... ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Er jagt mich, verfolgt mich noch immer... Ich werde ihn einfach nicht los!" Ihre Stimme erstarb, unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an, zu angespannt und nervös um weiter zu sprechen.  
Ihre noch immer fest geschlossenen Lider zuckten, dachte sie doch einen Moment lang, er würde einfach schlicht nicht auf ihre Worte reagieren. Doch da entlockte er ihr ein geschocktes, verblüfftes Keuchen, als er sie einfach packte, zu sich nach oben zog und ihr Gesicht fest in beide Hände nahm.  
„Little bird... Schau mich an...", als sie seiner Aufforderung folge leistete entwich ihr erneut ein kleines, bestürztes Keuchen. Erschüttert sah sie in seine tatsächlich tränennassen Augen. Es waren nicht viele, aber sie waren deutlich und glänzend auf seinen rauen Wangen zu sehen.  
Kleine, feuchte Spuren des Schmerzes.  
Leise schniefte Sansa, hob eine ihrer zitternden Hände und fuhr mit den Spitzen ihrer Finger sanft über die Spuren auf seiner Haut. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Sansa." Sein blick war ernst und doch weich und warm.  
Sanft strich er über die zarte Haut ihrer Schläfen und die geraden Knochen ihres Kinns.  
„Sansa, ich wusste nicht, was genau dieser Bastard dort oben mit dir und diesem anderen armen Mädchen angestellt hatte... Du wolltest nicht darüber sprechen und ich war einfach zu feige und zu schwach, um dich danach zu fragen. Ich dachte, es wäre besser nichts zu wissen, oder jedenfalls zu warten, bis du auf mich zukommen würdest... ich hätte fragen sollen, ganz gleich wie viel Schmerz und Wut mir deine Worte bereitet hätten. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen... Aber ich habe es vorgezogen so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Die Geschichten über Bolton's Bastard sind allseits bekannt und doch habe ich mir immer wieder und wieder eingeredet, dass dieser Fucker auch nur den geringsten Funken an Mitleid oder... Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Vielleicht wusste ich es auch auch, seit ich dich das erste Mal danach gesehen habe."  
Bei seinen Worten spürte sie erneute, drängende Tränen hinter ihren Lidern.  
„Little bird, ich werde mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich dich nicht beschützt habe. Das ich zu schwach war, um diesen Bastard zu packen und zu töten, ehe er auch nur einen Finger an dich legen konnte. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen und mir dann eingeredet, es wäre nichts vorgefallen. Ich... Wäre dieser kleine, kranke Scheißer noch immer am Leben und nicht längst zerfleischt und verscharrt worden..."  
Hastig und etwas zu heftig, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, warf sie sich um seinen Hals und presste ihre bebenden Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine.  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, wich erst etwas zurück, nur um sie kurz darauf umso fester an sich zu ziehen und ihren Kuss ebenso heftig zu erwidern.  
Sansas Herz schlug so fest und hart in ihrer Brust, dass sie sicher war, es würde zerspringen.  
Immer klarer und klarer hallten seine Worte in ihrem Bewusstsein wieder. Es war einfach unglaublich!  
'Dieser dumme, dumme Mann!' Wie konnte er nur sich selbst die Schuld für das alles geben? Wenn, dann war sie es, die ganz allein für das verantwortlich war, was ihr zugestoßen war. Hätte sie ihn nur stärker bekämpft, hatte sie ihn nur selbst getötet...  
Doch noch unfassbarer für sie war, dass dieser Mann, dieser wundervolle Mann, weder zornig, noch angewidert, nicht einmal abgeschreckt von dem Gedanken war, dass ein anderer sie bereits gehabt hatte, auch wenn dies nicht mit ihrem Einverständnis geschehen war.  
Sansa konnte es sich nicht erklären. Jeder andere Mann im Norden, in ganz Westeros, selbst die gut herzigsten und verständnisvollsten Lords, hätte damit zu kämpfen gehabt, hätte ihnen eine Frau eröffnet, dass sie durch Gewalt beschmutzt worden war und ihre Jungfräulichkeit und Tugend verloren hatte.  
Jeder andere Ritter hätte sie davon gestoßen, niemand anderes würde sie nach diesem Geständnis noch wollen... doch er war kein echter Ritter! Und je öfter sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, desto froher war sie darüber.

Als Sansa später am Morgen neben ihrer Schwester auf den hohen Mauern von Winterfell stand und ihren betrübten Blick auf Sandors entfernte Gestalt geheftet hatte, verkrampfte sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft.  
Während ihr eine einzelne, angsterfüllte Träne über die Wange rann und von ihrem Kinn tropfte, hallten Sandor letzte Worte wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf.  
Es war vor weniger als einer Stunde gewesen, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm in den großen, luftigen Stall der Burg gegangen war. Als die Stallburschen Sandor erblickten, machten sie sich schnell davon, was Sansa leise kichern ließ. Sie erwartete schon, dass Sandor zu Strangers Box gehen und damit beginnen würde, ihn zu satteln, doch er hatte sie wieder einmal überrascht.  
„Du musst etwas für mich tun, little bird." Sein Blick war kurz und doch innig über sie gehuscht, ehe er sich einem anderen, jungen Hengst zuwandte.  
Das Tier war blassgrau, mit weißer Mähne und ebenso weißen Flecken an den unteren Stellen seiner langen Beine. Wütend begann Stranger in seiner Box zu scharren und zu schnaufen, als Sandor den anderen aus der breiten Box führte. Verwirrt hatte Sansa zugesehen, wie Sandor das Tier sattelte und seine Hufe überprüfte, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr umgewandt hatte.  
„Ich werde es nicht riskieren Stranger mit in den tiefen Norden zu nehmen. Er wurde erst schwer verwundet, in der Schlacht um Winterfell. Ich befürchte eine so lange und strapazierende Reise würde er nicht überstehen." Geschickt warf Sandor einen halben Apfel in Strangers Box, bevor er seine schweren Satteltaschen an den Sattel des grauen Pferdes befestigte und selbst in die andere Hälfte des Apfels biss.  
„Seine Vorderbeine sind noch nicht ganz verheilt und für den Fall... das ich nicht mehr zurück kommen werde, will ich, dass er in Sicherheit ist und... das du etwas hast, das dich an mich erinnert."  
Sansa hatte sich sehr bemüht ihre Trauer und den Abschiedsschmerz, die Angst des Verlustes vor ihm zu verbergen, wollte sie doch nicht, dass er sie so in Erinnerung behielt.  
„Little bird, versprich mir das du dich um ihn kümmern wirst, solange ich nicht da bin. Ich weiß, dass er dich nicht beißen wird und wenn doch, verweigere ihm die Streicheleinheiten und Leckereien, die du ihm immer wieder zukommen lässt. Das wird er sich merken." Schwach hatte er sie angegrinst und war zu Stranger hinüber gegangen, um sich von seinem langjährigen Begleiter zu verabschieden.  
„Er wird auch dich aufpassen, so wie du auf ihn, little bird. Ich weiß, dass du der einzige Mensch in dieser verdammten Burg bist, dem ich ihn anvertrauen kann. Du wirst schon mit ihm klar kommen. Er hat schon lange verstanden, was ich für dich empfinde."  
Doch bei dieser ehrlichen, direkten Aussage, war ihr eine einzige, bewegte Träne entwichen.  
Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie sehr er ihr zu vertrauen schien. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er seinen treuen Begleiter, sein kostbares Schlachtross, zurück ließ, verletzt oder nicht.  
Stranger war stark und ihr war klar, dass seine Verletzungen nicht der ausschlaggebende Punkt in seiner Entscheidung gewesen war, ihn zurück zu lassen...  
Als er schließlich aufgesattelt hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihre Stirn gegen die Außenseite seines langen, muskulösen Beines zu lehnen und ihre Hände mit seinen zu verschränken.  
Es kümmerte sie nicht, wer sie so sehen würde, keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendete sie an die neugierigen Blicke der anderen. Alles was in diesem Moment zählte, war er und die schmerzliche Gewissheit, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie sich sehen und berühren würden.  
„Schwöre mir, dass du zurück kommen wirst! Schwöre es, Sandor!" Verzweifelt hatte sie zu ihm aufgesehen und sanft eine seiner Hände an ihre Lippen geführt, um diese liebevoll zu küssen. „Ich schwöre nicht, das weißt du, little bird." „Dann versprich es!" „Das kann ich nicht."  
Verzweifelt hatte sie in seine tiefen, grauen Augen gesehen und sich fast darin verloren, während sie zwanghaft darauf wartete, etwas zu hören, dass ihr Hoffnung machen würde. Etwas, das ihr die furchtbare Angst nehmen würde, die sie befiel wenn sie daran dachte, ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.  
„Was ich dir versprechen kann, verspreche ich. Sansa... Ich verspreche alles mir mögliche zu geben und bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen. Ich verspreche jede einzelne Sekunde an dich zu denken und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als bald wieder zu dir zurück zu kehren."  
Schnell und schamlos hatte er sich zu ihr hinuntergebeugt, hatte sie hart und besitzergreifend direkt auf die Lippen geküsst. In diesem Moment war ihnen beiden gleich, dass sie sich mitten auf dem Burghof von Winterfell befanden. Alles andere hatte keine Bedeutung, nur dieser eine, letzte Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Schmerz zählte wirklich.  
„Pass auf dich auf, little bird." Hatte er ihr noch zugeraunt, ehe er sich abwandte und ohne einen einzigen, weiteren Blick auf sie davon ritt.  
Je weiter er sich nun von Winterfell und ihrem Blick entfernte, desto schwerer wurde ihr Herz.  
Mühsam zwang sie sich, ihren starren Blick von dem winzigen Fleck, zu dem er geworden war, abzuwenden.  
Seufzend rieb sie ihre kalten, steifen Hände, während sie den eindringlichen Blick ihrer kleinen Schwester auf sich spürte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Arya zu richten wandte sie sich um und schritt die Stufen hinunter, zurück hinter die schützenden Mauern Winterfells... ihres Zuhauses.

 **\- Ende von Kapitel II - Ende von 'The wolves of winter' Teil I -**

*********************  
 **Soooo...  
Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel und damit der erste Teil, meiner TS-Reihe,  
gefallen hat! Wenn ja, (oder wenn nicht,) würde ich mich wirklich sehr über eine kleine Rückmeldung von euch freuen!  
Mir persönlich hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese kleine Story zu schreiben und ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ihr sie lest und (hoffentlich) genießt!**

 **Teil II ist auch schon fertig gestellt, ich werde mir jedoch noch etwas Zeit lassen, mit der Veröffentlichung, bis ich die Reihe ganz zu ende geschrieben habe.  
Bis dahin bin ich schon mal sehr gespannt, wie meine kleine Idee bei euch ankommt!**

 **Nun dann, bleibt mir nur noch, mich zu verabschieden und darauf zu hoffen, euch bald schon bei Teil II wieder 'zu sehen'. *grins*  
Bis auf, hoffentlich, bald!  
Bye, bye Sweety's...**

 **Eure Veela**


End file.
